Enter the Nexus
by Nukefox19
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War is finally over. Madara and Obito stand victorious in the outcome, but Madara grows bored. Before deciding to unseal his last amusement, the three get summoned to a different dimension. Once they arrived, they notice that their summoner is a stuffed bear? MASSIVE Cross-Over (too many to list). Slight Humor. Must know what Dangan Roppa is to understand.
1. Prologue

**And so it begins. I've adjusted the abilities with some characters. Hope you all enjoy.**

_**Prologue**_

The Fourth Shinobi World War had finally come to an end. Two men were standing on top of a hill above a cave. They stood there watching the flames burn the grass, the dead bodies that were all over the place, and whatever else. These two men were both an Uchiha and were responsible for all the destruction throughout the entire Nation. Although there plan for the war was changed, they didn't mind the way it turned out to be now. They've managed to show that this world was nothing to them. Even though it managed to be tough at some times, they still came out above the rest. These two were none other than Obito and Madara.

"This world has no one that can even stand a chance against us." Obito said.

Madara kept staring out onto the field with a cold look on his face, "So it seems." The ancient shinobi crossed his arms against his chest, "Since it seems everyone is dead, what do you say we do about the boy?"

Obito blinked and had totally forgotten about him, "It is rather a shame that we had to seal him in order to keep him out of the way. But what's done is done. I'd hope he would die with everyone else. Anyway, I don't know."

An evil grin crept on Madara's face, "We can undo the seal and release him out in the open just so he could see the outcome of this war. Then he would completely lose it."

"He is the last one alive and not to mention, the last Jinchuuriki."

"Yes. He could be our last amusement in this world. Maybe he'll make it interesting?"

Obito closed his eyes, "He is an Uzumaki. Maybe seeing the outcome will awaken his true power."

Madara's eyes slightly widen, "You're right. This most likely will awaken his true power."

Both Uchiha jumped down the hill and landed in front of the cave entrance, "Are you sure about this? He proved to be quite a handful without awakening his true power. If this power of his awakens, there's no telling how we'll hold up against him." Obito stated.

Not a word came from Madara since he went off into the cave with Obito next to him. Obito began to wonder how this would turn out; they were the last two alive, apart from the boy that was sealed. If they end up losing to the boy, then he would be at a complete loss. Maybe it would be best to just let him remain sealed. Their short walk had come to an end, as they approached a wooden cell. Inside the cell was a sealed Naruto. His hair had grown pretty long, but still had its spiky style. It was much like Madara's, but blonde. He still wore his usual clothing even though it was all torn up in some spots. His eyes were closed and throughout his body were cuts and bruises.

"He's been unconscious this whole time?" Obito asked.

Madara closed his eyes, "Yes. This seal keeps him unconscious until it is undone."

"I see. But are you sure about…"

The ancient shinobi snapped his head to Obito, "This world is rather boring and he is the last one that could be some fun. Other than Hashirama, this boy is the only one that seems to be entertaining."

"If we happen to lose, what happens then?"

Madara remained silenced for a bit and began to think of both outcomes from the fight. If they won against the boy, they'd most likely travel around the world looking for anyone that could put up a show. But he had his doubts of anyone left to even put up a fight. However, if they lost to Naruto, then… "He will suffer of being the failure he is. Did he not say that he would protect everyone?"

Obito sighed, "He did."

Madara turned back to face the cell, "Then he will suffer realizing he has failed everyone." Just before he could undo the seal, Naruto's body was covered by a bright light that caused both Uchiha's to shield their eyes. Once the light faded, they both unshielded themselves and saw that his body was gone, "What the hell?"

Obito was shocked, not once had he seen a person sealed away disappear in a bright light, "He disappeared?"

"Impossible!" Madara yelled.

The next thing Obito saw was that bright light again, but it was framing Madara's body, "Madara!"

The ancient shinobi turned to Obito and also saw a bright light framing Obito, "What's going…" That was when the light had engulfed them both.

The two Uchiha were now going through some sort of portal that showed images of a city, "What the hell is going on?" Madara asked.

Obito too was lost of what was happening, but he saw an image of some building at the end of the tunnel, "I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Madara looked at the end of the tunnel and was seeing the same image that Obito was. As the two were reaching the end, the same bright light was forcing them to shield their eyes. The two Uchiha felt that they were actually standing. They both uncovered their vision and saw that they were standing in the middle of an open field. They looked around and saw that there was nothing but seats.

"Where the hell are we?" Madara questioned.

"I'm glad to see that you two have arrived."

Both Uchiha heard some sort of high voice and looked around for it, "What the hell was that?" Obito asked.

"Down here." They looked down in front of them to see a black and white stuffed bear. The bear resembled the Yin-Yang symbol and on the black side, it had a red slash for an eye, "My name is Monobear."

Madara and Obito had their eyes halfway closed not believing what they were seeing, "What the fuck is this?" Madara questioned.

"A talking stuffed bear?" Obito asked.

The bear covered its mouth, "Upupu." The Uchiha's cocked an eyebrow wondering just what the hell is going on. Monobear lowered its arm and looked up at the two, "I have summoned you two to this world."

"How exactly did you bring us here?" Obito asked.

"That is a question I cannot answer."

Madara was rather extremely pissed of how a little stuffed bear brought him to this world. He was about to have his last bit of fun and that was taken away, "I'll give you five seconds before I tear you apart."

Monobear panicked and waved its little arms in front, "Listen. Listen. I saw how you completely destroyed your world and was getting bored."

The ancient shinobi's eyes slightly widened, "You saw?"

"Yes. Yes. So, I summoned you here and that boy that was sealed. I have sealed him in one of my own."

"So he's here too. And sealed in one of yours? What of ours?" Obito asked.

A sweat dropped down the bear's forehead, "Madara's?" Both Uchiha weren't shocked of how he would know his name since he claims he was watching them, "It was undone while going through the portal. But! He still remains sealed and unconscious in one of mine."

Madara didn't want to waste time asking how the seal was broken, "So, why are we here then?"

Monobear smiled, "I have brought you two here to have some fun!"

"Fun?" They both asked.

"Yep. Yep. I have sent out more portals to summon more fighters! This building you are in right now is an arena where there'll be fights."

"More fighters? But there shouldn't be anymore." Obito said.

"That is where you are wrong. I am summoning fighters from other worlds. But, I have brought you two here first for a reason. The way these fights go will be like a tournament. The fights are a one versus one of course, but one must die."

Madara already liked of what he was hearing, "What are these fighters like?"

"These fighters are quite strong. So, you two can either join the fight or work with me. I know what you two are capable of and would love to have you two work alongside with me."

Obito was still wondering what was really going on here, but he would have to wait. He looked at Madara, which caused him to look back at him, "I'll follow with whatever decision you make."

The ancient shinobi looked back down at the bear, "Judging by how you know us, you do know what that boy is capable of, right?" Monobear simply nodded, "If that seal of yours isn't good enough to hold him and breaks free, you must not inform him about anything in our world."

Monobear held its arm out to the two Uchiha, "I completely understand."

Madara looked at the bear with a slight doubt, but lightly smiled, "Then I believe both will work."

Monobear smiled widely, "Both works fine too! Upupu."

**Scene change: Karakura Town  
**_Kurosaki Clinic_

"Burgers are almost done!" Ichigo announced.

Rangiku, Orihime, Nel, and Toshiro were setting the table up with whatever they needed. Byakuya and Yoruichi were standing aside talking to each other. Ichigo was glad his friends were here to help with this. He had planned a cookout for Nozomi to have some fun.

"You didn't have to do this you know…"

Ichigo looked to his right and saw Nozomi just standing there watching him, "Nonsense. We're all here to have a good time and to show that we're happy to make a new friend." Nozomi blushed lightly and saw him placing the burgers on a plate, "You know Nozomi, this is mainly for…" When Ichigo turned to look at her, he saw that she was missing. Looking around, he saw that everyone else was gone, "What the hell?" Next thing he knew was that he was blinded by a bright light.

In just seconds, he noticed the light was gone and unshielded his eyes. He saw that he was in some arena and also noticed his friends were here, not to mention several other people were too. Shaking his head, he walked up to his friends, "Where are we?"

His friends turned to face him and were glad to see him, "We have no idea." Yoruichi answered.

"Yeah. And we have no idea why all these people are here." Rangiku said.

"But it is strange of some," Toshiro pointed out a tall knight, "There's some sort of knight here and," The captain then pointed out at a tall black cloth with a cartoonish skull for a face wielding a scythe, "I have no idea what that's supposed to be."

Ichigo looked at the two strange people and began to wonder just what the hell is going on.

"Welcome!" Everyone's gaze turned to a podium and saw a stuffed bear climbing up on it. Once the bear reached the top, it stood straight up with a smile, "My name is Monobear."

"Where the hell are we?!"

The bear looked at the shouter and saw that it was a blonde with a metal arm, "Edward Elric… keep your mouth shut shrimp."

Edward's eyes widened and was about to charge at him, but the large Knight held him back, "How do you know my name?! And what did you call meee?!"

"Thank you for holding him back Alphonse." Monobear said.

Alphonse didn't bother and decided to wait so he could listen to the bear, "How do you know my brother's name?!" Edward continued to shout.

Monobear placed covered its mouth, "Upupu. I know all of your names."

"Monobear, was it?" The bear was now looking at a blonde spiky haired muscle man. He saw that the man had lightning surging around his hands, "You got ten seconds to explain what the hell's going on before I rip you apart."

The bear smiled, "Laxus Dreyar, you sure are a hothead."

"Seven seconds." Laxus replied. The blonde then saw two men appear, one on each side of the bear, "Oh? Looks like I get to rip apart your friends too!"

Madara had his arms crossed against his chest, "You'd be smart to keep quiet and listen."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What was that?!" The ancient shinobi closed his eyes hoping that Laxus would make a move so he could shut him up.

"Laxus." The blonde turned to see Jellal approaching him, "Let's just listen to what the bear has to say."

"Are you kidding?! You're wanting to listen to what this stuffed bear has to say?!"

Jellal didn't answer and just remained looking at him, "Thank you Jellal. But if Laxus wishes to make a move, let him do so." Monobear stated.

The blue haired man shook his head at Laxus and saw the lightning residing, "Fine. But it better hope that I like what it's saying."

"Oh, but knowing you Laxus, you'll love what I have to say. But first! I will introduce you all to each other. You all know Edward, Alphonse, Laxus, and Jellal already. So, the other two that are with the shrimp,"

"I'll freaking kill you!"

"Are Roy Mustang and Winry Rockbell."

The bear turned to look back at Laxus and Jellal, "The other five with Laxus and Jellal, are Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, and Ur."

"Oi!" Monobear looked at a young man with orange spiky hair, "How do you know everyone's name?"

"That question will remain unanswered Ichigo Kurosaki. The answer to that is something you'll have to earn later on."

"My. My. This seems like a big mystery." Monobear then looked at the tall black reaper, "Upupu, it sure does, doesn't it Death?"

Death held out his hands to his sides, "It does. I'd sure like to figure this out."

Monobear looked back at Ichigo, "The other seven that are with the orange head are Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Nozomi Kujo, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Nelliel Tu Odelschu-schu… you can all just call her Nel."

The bear looked back at Death, "The other three with Death are his son Death the kid, Maka Albarn, and Black Star. The weapons they hold are also people!"

Hearing that caused a bunch of talking to occur, "Death's Scythe is Spirit, whom is also Maka's dad. Death's son's pistols are Liz and Patti, Maka's scythe is Soul, and last but not least, Black Star's katana is Tsubaki."

Monobear began waving its arm at himself, "All this introducing each other is making me tired."

"Monobearrr," The bear looked at Death and saw him pointing at a white haired person, "I believe you forgot to introduce that dog and his friends."

"That dog's name is…"

"I am not a dog!" The man jolted for the bear with his sword drawn. Obito stepped in front of the bear and held his arm out toward the oncoming attacker, "Out of my way!" Before he could swing his sword, he felt himself being blown back.

"Looks like Laxus and Edward have a new friend. You three are very much alike."

"What did you say?!" Both Edward and Laxus shouted.

Monobear laughed and decided to continue, "That dog's name is Inuyasha. And the others with him are Kikyo, his brother Sesshomaru, Koga, Sango, Shippo, and that cute little fox is Kirara."

"What about your two bodyguards?" Gray asked.

"Ah, the one that just blasted that dog back is Obito Uchiha and the other one here is Madara Uchiha."

"Ohh, they seem quite strong." Death said.

"They are. But anyway, the reason why you're all here is that you're all qualified to be a part of this tournament."

"Tournament?" Laxus questioned.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You brought us all here just to be in a tournament?" Black Star asked.

"Yes." Monobear answered.

Black Star closed his eyes and smiled widely, "Awesome!"

Laxus crossed his arms against his chest with a smirk on his face, "I like where this is going."

"Well I don't want to be in this tournament." Everyone turned to face Roy Mustang, "We were in the middle of military business and now I find myself here. Send me back."

"Upupu. I'm afraid that's not how it works Colonel Mustang."

"You'll make it work or I'll have you burnt to a crisp."

"Upupu, any act of violence towards me is prohibited."

"Oh bull shit!" Everyone turned to the outburst coming from Koga, "I'm going to kill you myself and return home!" Before Obito and Madara stepped forth, Monobear motioned them to stay to allow the attacker to come. Koga jumped up above the bear and came crashing down on it, which broke the podium to pieces, "Now returned all of us back to where we came from!"

Monobear was now lying on the ground with Koga's foot keeping it planted, "I believe I said that act of violence towards me are prohibited." Monobear began waving its arm, "Activating summoning spell. Save me, Spear of Gungnir!"

Everyone went completely bug eyed from the site they were seeing. Koga began to feel extremely light, "W-What just… happened?" What everyone was seeing was several spears impaling Koga all around his body. Blood was everywhere and was spilled everywhere when the spears pulled out. When they did, Koga's lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Kogaaa!" Inuyasha shouted, running to his body.

Monobear hopped to its feet and dusted itself off, "I do believe I did tell him that act of violence towards me is prohibited. So you can't tell me that I warned him. Now, as I said before, you all are here for a tournament. This tournament will show us exactly who the strongest one of you all is."

"Such pity."

The bear looked over at Byakuya, "Upupu, before you go into your Soul reaper form, I will inform you that everyone here is able to see you."

"What? How so?" Ichigo decided to ask.

"Upupu, you're all in my world now. So I suggest you all get used to it. Byeee!" Monobear vanished in a swirling vortex, followed by Obito and Madara.

Inuyasha was boiling with rage, "Koga… that bear will pay." The floor beneath Koga opened, which caused his lifeless body to fall, "What the hell?!" Inuyasha shouted, as he saw Koga's body get swallowed by the floor.

"Inuyasha!" He turned to see his friends coming up to him, _"This won't be good. Without Kagome here to have him sit, another assault like that will get him killed." _Sango thought.

Everyone else began to examine the place and talk about what just transpired.

"**Attention competitors." **The fighters all looked around and heard the voice around the arena, **"I forgot to inform you all that whenever we have a winner after a match, the loser… gets to die."**

Everyone's eyes widened, **"The first match begins tomorrow. There are rooms throughout this arena. Everyone gets to claim their own. Rest up fighters! Upupu."**

"People are going to die?!" Several shouted.

_With Ichigo _

"This is crazy!" Ichigo yelled.

"There has to be a way out of this." Rangiku said, hoping she's right.

Byakuya was being his usual quiet self and was coming up with some ideas. Yoruichi spotted this of him, "What are you thinking Byakuya?"

The others turned to the quiet captain, while the Kuchiki closed his eyes, "I believe there could be a way out of this."

"How?" Orihime asked.

"First, we do a little spying." He looked at Yoruichi, which she caught onto him, "You should be able to find those three quite easily since you were the former leader of the stealth force."

She smiled, "I sure can."

"Good. But, I don't think it requires being too stealthy. You should take Nel with you just in case the worse happens. Those two bodyguards are an extreme threat."

Yoruichi turned to Nel to see the greenette jump a bit from the attention, "Are you ready?"

Nel smiled, "Yep." With that, the two vanished.

"Are you sure the two of them can handle it?" Toshiro asked and saw Byakuya nod.

"Second. We should get to know everyone and hear what the others are planning. Everyone should be pretty much coming up with ideas of how to get out of here."

"I see. Then let's not waste time." Toshiro replied.

_Yoruichi and Nel_

The two appeared in some sort of hall and looked around seeing that there was no one in sight, "Where should we start?" Nel asked.

Yoruichi spotted a few paths near them and placed her hands on her hips, "I don't know. This could be harder than I thought."

Nel pouted her lips and just looked around, but she noticed a shadow coming from one of the paths. She grabbed Yoruichi by the shoulder and pulled her around a corner that led down one of the paths. Nel peeked around the corner to see more than just one shadow. She turned to look back at Yoruichi, "There's someone coming."

"Switch with me." Yoruichi said, which the two quickly swapped places. She looked around the corner and saw that it was actually a small group. Sadly, it wasn't the trio they were looking for, but she recognized their faces.

Nel tried to get a look, but Yoruichi was preventing her, "Who is it?"

The people Yoruichi saw were Death the kid, Roy, Sesshomaru, Erza, Jellal, and Mirajane. She decided to come out from hiding, "What are you all doing here?" She called out.

Nel was a bit wide eyed seeing that Yoruichi just decided to step out in the open, but she had no choice but to join her. The small group turned to the voice and spotted the duo, "So it seems you two are just as curious as we are." Death the kid said.

"Depends, what exactly are you all doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"Quit acting foolish girl." Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow and was looking at Sesshomaru, "You two are simply trying to find those three just like we are."

Both Yoruichi and Nel were speechless now seeing that he was right, "You should join us, because if we run into those two bodyguards, we're going to need all the help we can get." Roy suggested.

Yoruichi sighed and shrugged, "I guess you're…"

"So where exactly is the room he's sealed in?" The small group fell dead silent and spotted three shadows coming down from another hall. They all quickly turned back from the paths they came from and hid around the corner.

"Ah, you wish to see him already?" Monobear asked.

"Yes. We want to see this seal of yours." Madara answered. The trio turned the corner into the hall where the others had met.

"Okay." Monobear stopped, which caused the two Uchiha to halt as well. The bear held out its arm.

The two Uchiha saw the bear pointing at the end of the hall to see a door, "So he's in there?" Obito asked.

"Yes." Monobear continued walking, followed by his two bodyguards, "So, what do you think of the fighters so far?"

Madara closed his eyes, "Only a couple seem amusing to me. As for the others, they're just ants waiting to be crushed."

"Oh? Which of them actually had your eyes peeled?" The bear asked.

"That Ichigo kid and Death."

"Upupu, don't worry Madara. I plan to summon some more fighters. But if I do, I'll have to postpone the tournament."

"That is fine. I'd rather see more fighters than start the tournament with this bunch."

Monobear covered its mouth to laugh quietly, "Then it shall be done." The trio came to a stop when they approached the door. Monobear opened the door to where the Uchiha saw a beam of light that looked as if it was connected from the floor to the ceiling. That beam of light was sealed inside a large glass cylinder shaped case that also looked connected to the floor and ceiling. Inside that case was the boy that the two were looking for; there lied in the beam of light was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Madara walked into the room looking up at the floating blonde, "This doesn't seem like a seal."

"It may not be what you're capable of making, but this will do just as good." The ancient shinobi walked around the pillar, "If I wasn't mistaken, you were about to release him back in your world, am I right?" Monobear asked.

Madara stopped when he came back around and stopped in front of a table that seemed to control it, "You are."

"Then why do you not want to release him now?"

"Simple. I wish to see how these fighters are before he is released."

Obito decided to walk in to get a better look, "Not only that, but if he was released and found out about what happened in our world, his true power will be awaken."

"Yes I know, but what exactly is this true power capable…"

"Listen bear, if he finds out, without a doubt his power will come forth. When that happens, he won't be able to control it to where it'll be a big problem. He already has great power that he can access. That blasted Fourth Hokage gave the other half of the Kyuubi's power back to him. It greatly increased the Kyuubi's chakra, but other than that, there's nothing new."

Obito examined the blonde closely and recognized he was wearing different clothing, "How is he wearing different clothes?" Madara looked back in the pillar and also noticed.

"Oh. I thought he'd be better off with that. Upupu." Naruto was no longer wearing his usual clothing. Instead, he was now wearing black combat pants with black combat boots and a small green sleeveless combat vest that wasn't buttoned, "He has quite a body at such an age." Monobear stated.

Madara looked back down at the control table, "And is this keeping him sealed?"

"Yes. And that's the only way for him to get out too."

"I see." Madara noticed how there weren't many controls, "This looks as if anyone can operate it."

"That may be, but no one will be able to find this place. And even if so, they won't know who the hell this is."

Madara stared up at the pillar once more, "Is there a way you can limit his memories?"

Monobear walked up to the pillar staring up at it, "Hmm, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I just want him to forget about how…" Madara was cut off due to the floor shaking.

"What was that?" Obito asked.

"Upupu, it seems some people couldn't wait for the first match."

"Let's go check it out." Madara said which the three swirled into a vortex.

Once the trio was gone, the group came walking into the room. They looked up at the pillar to see the boy they were talking about, "Who is he?" Death's son asked.

Mirajane's eyes sparkled at the sight of him, "I don't know, but he's cuuute!"

"So this boy has a power that seems to overwhelm them. We should release him." Roy suggested.

Just before the Colonel was about to crack with the controls, Sesshomaru held his arm out in front of Roy to prevent him from continuing, "I believe you should rethink of what you're about to do. This boy may have great power, but if you were to release him, there's no telling if he's friend or foe."

"But he could help us out of this mess." Erza said.

Jellal cupped his chin and remained watching the floating blonde within, "Remember what they said?" The others turned to look at the blue haired man, "If he were to find out what happened in his world, only then will his true power awaken. We don't know what happened, so it seems only those three know."

"But wait. Those two guards and this boy here are from the same world. If we did release him and mention those two's names, there's no telling what'll happen." Yoruichi said.

"If those two have him sealed, then they're surly enemies to each other. And by the looks of it, those two guards are the true enemies." Erza mentioned.

Roy shoved Sesshomaru's arm away, "Our best bet is to release this boy and fill him in of what's going on here." The Colonel examined the controls and found it rather childish. He was looking at rather large buttons with what does what. A sweat dropped down his forehead, "This has got to be a joke." He saw the button saying 'release'.

"Stop you fool. You don't know what you're doing!"

Roy turned to glare at Sesshomaru, "Look here, I'm starting to have enough of you."

Sesshomaru drew his sword, while Roy put his gloves on, "Stop! We shouldn't be fighting each other." Roy and Sesshomaru looked at Erza, "We need to be working together rather than fighting one another."

"This guy has no idea what he's saying. If we were to get out of this place, we should free this boy." Roy said.

"Again, there's no telling if he's friend or foe."

"I've had it!" Roy shouted, which Sesshomaru jumped back to gain some distance. Erza and the others saw that there was no way of stopping the two since they were ready to tear each other's throats out, so they walked out of the room to watch from the outside.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Sesshomaru warned.

Roy narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers to where fire began to spin around his target, "I'm going to burn you to a crisp." Roy thought he had his target trapped within the fire, but Sesshomaru came charging out of it with flames burning on his body still. Sesshomaru swung his sword at the Colonel, only to have missed. He continued to swing at him, but Roy was managing to avoid them.

"So you can trigger fire at your will, interesting." Sesshomaru commented.

Roy snapped both fingers to cause a fire spear to come shoot at his target from both sides. Sesshomaru jumped up to allow the fire spears to collide with one another, but Roy snapped his fingers again, which caused to make one bigger fire spear to shoot up at him, "Die."

Sesshomaru vanished out of sight causing Roy to look around. He appeared right in front of the Colonel and kicked him hard against his chest. The impact caused Roy to crash against the table and little did he know that he managed to hit the 'release' button. Roy got right back up and started performing a series of finger snapping. Several fire spears formed all around the room, all pointing at Sesshomaru. The flames that were burning away on Sesshomaru burned out only to show that it had done nothing to him, except burn away some of his clothing.

"So you can heal quite quickly. Guess I'll just have to beat you to a pulp to where you can't heal fast enough." The fire spears all shot down at Sesshomaru. As the spears closed in, all of them were engulfed in a swirling vortex.

"Looks like I was right about there being intruders." Everyone saw the swirling vortex opening to see Obito walking out of it, "So, it seems you all have been spying on us earlier."

"Shit." Death's son said.

"I was told to eliminate you all for intruding, and so I…" Obito saw the pillar that held Naruto sealed inside slowly lowering down from the ceiling. His eyes widened, "No!" Obito charged for the table.

Roy snapped his fingers to have a giant fire wall form in front of the Uchiha, "I won't have you stop it." Sesshomaru decided to not get involved since he didn't like either of the guards and didn't want to help Roy keep Obito from stopping the release. The fire wall that was formed began to get swallowed by a vortex, "What the hell?" Roy said.

"You're of no match and I will stop that seal from releasing that boy!" Obito was right in front of Roy and just backhanded the Colonel, which sent him crashing hard against the wall. Obito looked at the table and saw the strange set of controls, but managed to find the button saying 'seal'.

"Obito Uchiha, was it?" The Uchiha looked to his side to see Jellal standing there with his arm aimed right at him, "I'm afraid this boy should be released and I can't have you prevent him from being free."

Before Obito could press the button, he felt himself being blasted away, _"What the hell? That felt just like Shinra Tensei." _Obito ended up crashing against the wall on the other side of the room, but instantly got right back up. Just as he was about to charge for the table, he was surrounded by flaming walls, "Again with this?" The flames vanished before he could absorb them and saw Yoruichi above him about to slam her foot down on him. He grabbed her leg and threw her back towards to the others. Looking at the pillar, he saw the blonde still floating, but the pillar had managed to lower more than halfway, "Shit." Bullets were fired right at the Uchiha, only to have the projectiles phase right through him.

"What? They went right through you?" Death's son questioned.

Obito saw that he wouldn't be able to reach the control table on time with these people slowing him down, _"I must inform Madara and that bear." _Obito then began to get sucked into a vortex leaving the sealing room.

"He left?" Mirajane asked.

"_Seal deactivated."_

The group looked at where the beam of light was to see the blonde still floating, "He's still not awake." Roy said.

"Maybe there's something else we need to…" Before Erza could finish, everyone watched the beam of light getting thinner. In a split second, the light vanished. The blonde then began to fall due to the seal being deactivated.

Yoruichi quickly appeared next to the blonde and caught him. She landed next to the others and laid the unconscious blonde on the floor, "He's not waking up." Nel said.

Sesshomaru came up to join them and looked down at the boy. He ignored the others talking about if they've missed something or more about wondering what he's like. One thing that Sesshomaru was wondering about was what is sealed inside him, _"This boy has some sort of demon within him. But I can't quite…" _He was cut out of his thoughts, along with everyone else chatting when the blonde's eyes shot open to show them his crimson eyes.

Everyone jumped back away from him, "Shit!" Roy shouted.

The blonde released a shockwave of energy all around causing the group to hold their ground. Naruto looked around noticing that he was in some strange room, not to mention the group of people that he's never seen before.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde snapped his head toward the redhead, "That's you, right?"

He ignored her and held out his hand in front of him. Staring at his open hand, a Rasengan formed instantly. The group was on high alert from that move, "Careful everyone!" Jellal shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly feeling a familiar presence. His gaze locked to the ground, "Madara. Obito." He said in a rather deep mellow tone.

"Naruto! Wait!" Roy called out, but it was too late. They all watched him slam the sphere of energy to the ground. The floor was blown open to where the blonde descended.

The group ran to the hole in the floor and looked down to see several more holes below, "He's headed to the field." Sesshomaru stated.

"We need to get there quick." Jellal said.

"If Madara and Obito are there, who knows what'll happen." Death's son jumped in.

Roy was completely shocked and regretting that he released him, "What have I done?"

**A/N: Hmm, okay. I was getting drawn to this to where I just announced this yesterday. Now, it's up? Anyway, there's the prologue for y'all. Already at a big encounter for just the beginning, no? **

**So, I've had some good suggestions of what to bring in. Here's the following that'll possibly be added:**

**Durara **

**Highschool DxD**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Highschool of the Dead**

**Now, I will not say the characters I will bring in if I decide to add these. You readers can decide which one you want to see the most. And if it's not listed above, name an anime and I'll consider it (varies if I've seen it or not). I know some of y'all are going to straight up ask me, "So what's the relationship going to be?" Or, "Is this going to be a harem?" Well readers, I will go ahead and say that this will be a HAREM. BUT! I will not say who'll be in it. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I'll find a better title for this story in due time. Same goes for the summary. I hope you all enjoyed this PROLOGUE. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Truth be told

**Some of y'all are asking me what the hell's with the bear. Well, if you haven't watched Dangan Ronpa, I would highly recommend you do so… right NOW. Remember what I said in my note on the prologue, I have tweaked with characters abilities (this chapter will reveal some differences). Well I'm hurt. I thought this would've brought in some readers. Guess I was wrong. Oh well, onward!**

_**Chapter 1: Truth be told  
**_

Madara and Monobear were standing in the stands watching the fight between Inuyasha and Ichigo carry on, "I wonder what caused this fight." Madara wondered.

All the other competitors were up in the stands as well watching the two try to cut one another down. Ichigo was in his Shinigami form of course and was only using his Shikai for the time being. He blocked an oncoming strike from Inuyasha, "Why don't you calm down?!" The teen shouted.

"Shut up!" The dog-like demon growled and kicked the teen hard against his chest. Ichigo was skidding back and stabbed his sword to the ground to stop himself.

Ichigo looked up at Inuyasha coming down at him. He held his sword out in front and placed his free hand over his other, "Bankai!" Spiritual energy spun around the teen, trapping him inside. Inuyasha back flipped away from the energy and stood across from it. The energy dispersed to reveal Ichigo now holding a katana.

The dog demon didn't care of his change, **"Wind Scar!"** He shouted and swung his sword to unleash a powerful energy wave blast right for his target.

Ichigo held up his katana, **"Getsuga Tensho!" **He swung his katana down to unleash a crescent-like spiritual blast. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out by erupting in an explosion. All the other fighters shielded their eyes from the large cloud of dust.

Madara instead, had a barrier around him and the bear so they could keep watching. Once the blast began to die down, Obito appeared next to him, "Well?" The ancient shinobi questioned.

"Naruto's on the move."

Monobear heard this and quickly covered it ears knowing what was about to happen. Madara's eyes widened, "What!" He shouted to where everyone else could hear him. When the dust dissolved, both Ichigo and Inuyasha looked up at the stands to where Madara was.

"He's…" A chunk of concrete came down at Obito, which he knew was above him. The block was sucked into a vortex, but the trio looked up to see the ceiling above them was cracking open. Madara's barrier faded while the two Uchiha jumped down to the battleground. Ichigo and Inuyasha went up to the stands with their friends to get away from the two guards.

Monobear remained looking up watching more and more chunks of concrete come raining down, "My arena will be destroyed if this keeps up." It angrily said. The chunks of concrete all piled up where the Uchiha's once stood, leaving Monobear completely unscratched. The bear saw the blonde boy who it thought had sealed away come from above, "Uh oh."

Naruto came crashing down on the pile of concrete, which caused the chunks to disperse all over the arena. Some of them went for the other fighters, but they easily managed to destroy them before it could hurt them. Though Monobear wasn't hit by one, it managed to collect the dust from the impact causing it to cough. Ignoring the mess, Monobear shook its head and looked up at the blonde standing next to it, "Ah, you must be Na…" The bear was cut off by receiving a kick, which sent it flying.

The blonde had his eyes halfway opened and stared down at the battleground where the two Uchiha were. Obito held his arm out to the side and summoned his large battle fan. Madara got into a fighting stance preparing himself. The fighters all had their gaze focused on the blonde and would glance to the two guards, "Who is that guy?" Edward asked.

All the other fighters decided to come join the Full Metal Alchemist, mainly to stay in one group, "How should we know? He wasn't here when that bear was introducing us to each other." Rangiku answered.

"His hair looks exactly like that Madara guy." Black Star mentioned.

"Monobear's going to be pissed since he was just attacked by him." Gray said.

"Ohhh that he may be, but…" Gray and a few others looked up at Death, "Look at the guards." Everyone turned their gaze to the two Uchiha that were readying themselves, "It seems this boy is a great threat to them."

Ur turned her attention to the blonde, "I can't sense anything coming from him."

"If he's a threat to those guards, then he must be from the same place as them." Toshiro mentioned.

Inuyasha glared between the guards and the blonde, "Do you think we should help him? The odds stack against him."

Byakuya had his gaze on the blonde this entire time ever since he showed up, "That wouldn't be the best thing to do."

The dog demon snapped his head at the captain of the sixth division, "Why not? He doesn't seem to be a foe if he's keeping those guards on alert."

Byakuya closed his eyes already getting annoyed with the demon, "We don't know anything about this boy. Therefore, the best thing for us to do is watch."

"Well, for starters, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Byakuya turned to the voice and saw Yoruichi coming up next to him. The other fighters turned to her and saw the others joining as well, "That boy was sealed in a room on one of the highest floors."

"Ohh, so y'all found him?" Death questioned.

Yoruichi shook her head and watched the blonde still standing where the bear and his guards once were looking down at the two Uchiha on the battleground, "Nel and I happened to run into the others first. But then we heard that bear and its guards approaching. So we went into hiding and those three were talking about him."

"Wait, so why was he sealed?" Orihime asked.

"He was sealed because apparently this boy has a great power that has yet to be awakened. Madara was saying something about if he found out what happened in his world, it would awaken it."

"Did they say what happened?" Winry asked.

Again, Yoruichi shook her head, "If we happened to have heard it, we would've told him when he was unsealed."

"So he's friendly?" Edward questioned.

Yoruichi sighed, "That, we're not entirely sure if he is or not."

"Upupu." Everyone's eyes slightly widened to see Monobear standing in front of them all, "I applaud you on releasing Naruto boy."

Roy smiled, "So it sounds like I was right. Those controls you had were mere child's play if you have it set like that."

"Right Colonel. I was attending on y'all to release him for this purpose." Monobear saw Naruto jump down onto the battleground and was now standing across from the Uchiha, "Activating Barrier Spell!"

The two Uchiha heard the bear's voice and saw a barrier being formed around the battleground, "You attend to have us trapped in here with him?" Obito questioned.

"Upupu. Don't worry, I'll release the barrier when I think the time's right."

Madara glared at the blonde, "Then we should end this quick." The ancient shinobi wasted no more time and called forth his **Susanoo. **Obito too called forth his own **Susanoo**, agreeing that this should end as soon as possible.

Naruto tilted his head a bit, "Not wasting any time I see." The blonde turned into his full Kurama form. Madara charged at the fox, while his Susanoo held both its swords. Naruto held his arms out in front to where the fox's mouth opened to form a tailed beast bomb.

Obito remained back and took a better look at the space they had. He saw that Naruto in his full Kurama mode, plus Madara and his Susanoo was already taking up most of the portion. If Naruto fired that bomb, all three of them would get caught up in a devastated blast, "Wait!"

Madara didn't stop, and neither he nor Naruto realized that his bomb would clearly cause severe damage to them all. His Susanoo held its swords up getting ready to strike at the fox, but wasn't quick enough, **"Tailed Beast Bomb!" **The massive ball of chakra shot out and instantly hit the Susanoo causing it to explode.

The fighters were about to protect themselves from the blast, but the barrier that Monobear formed actually kept everything to remain in it. All they could see was nothing but smoke covering the whole field, "J-Just what the hell are these guys?!" Black Star shouted.

"Oh my. It seemed that they didn't waste any time whatsoever of wanting to take each other out." Death said.

Black Star looked past the fighters to see the back of the bear, "Monobear! If you attended him being free, were you planning on putting him in the tournament?"

Monobear covered its mouth, "Upupu," It spun around and pointed up at Black Star, "Yes I was!"

"What the hell?! Some of us wouldn't stand a chance against him at all!" Black Star ranted.

"Who said this would be a fair tournament?" Monobear continued.

"You blasted bear! This is wrong!"

As Black Star continued to angrily argue with the bear, the smoke began to fade away. The others saw Madara planted into the wall, while Naruto was also planted in the wall, but on the opposite side. They saw Obito lying on the ground, but already getting up to his feet. Naruto was no longer in his full Kurama mode, while both Uchiha didn't have their Susanoo anymore.

Madara removed himself from the wall and saw that his upper armor was blasted away, leaving him topless, "Madara," The ancient shinobi turned to face Obito, "We must refrain from using moves such as that. This place is too small and the barrier managed to keep the explosion inside."

"I've noticed. But we need to end this now!"

"Are you two done babbling?" The Uchiha looked over to the other side to see Naruto in his Nine-tails chakra mode, "This won't go as fast as you're hoping it'd be."

Madara looked at Obito and motioned him to come closer. Obito abide and went over to him, only for Madara to whisper something to him. Naruto tilted his head wondering just what he had planned and decided to wait. Obito's eyes widened and stared at the ancient shinobi, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It'll give us some time before it happens."

"But you do realize that…"

Madara ignored him and looked over at the blonde, "Naruto, do you realize where we are?" Now that Naruto thought about it, he decided to look around. He was looking at some sort of stadium they were in and had no idea where, "We're in a stadium of course, but we're no longer in our world."

Naruto's eyes widened and glanced back at the Uchiha. Back up at the stands, Monobear had heard it and was shocked, "He's going to tell him? This could get ugly."

"Wait, won't that awaken his…" Yoruichi placed her hand on Ichigo's mouth to shut him up. She and everyone else wanted to hear what happened so they could find out more about the three.

"I hope Madara knows what he's doing." Monobear said and saw Madara chuckling.

Obito was looking at Madara with a look that showed that he was unsure about going on with this, but the ancient shinobi believes that this would be best, "Naruto. We were removed from our world for the time being." The blonde didn't want to believe him, but by the people he's never seen before earlier, he knew he was telling the truth, "But, have you noticed that only you, Obito, and I were the only ones removed?"

Naruto looked up at the stands to see the group of people and didn't see anyone that he knew. He glanced back at the Uchiha, "What happened to our world?!"

Madara laughed seeing that he was getting on the same page, "Do you really wish to know what happened?"

"Tell me!" The blonde demanded.

A grin crept on the Uchiha's face, "Everyone in our world… is dead."

Naruto's eyes widened, including the other fighters up in the stands, "Y-You're lying…"

"After we sealed you off, Obito and I decided to change what we had planned for the war and just went off to kill everyone. Destroyed all the villages and didn't leave a single person alive."

Obito turned his back to the blonde not wanting to see any of this. Naruto's nine-tails form reverted back into him to reveal him back in his normal form. He dropped to his knees and stared at the floor, "You're lying…"

Madara began to walk towards the blonde, "I'm not. That bear you kicked earlier, apparently it knows everything since it claims that it's been watching us. It even knew our names and everyone else up there that it summoned." Obito turned back around and watched Madara approaching the boy, "Everyone you knew and loved, are now dead. There's no one left in that world. Before we were summoned, I was about to release you from the seal just to have some amusement." Madara stopped in front of the blonde and looked down at him, "Only you and Hashirama could entertain me."

Naruto's body was trembling at the promise he had made during the war. He had failed to protect everyone and all that was beginning to weigh him down, "I even thought of what would happen of our final battle. If we won, we would've just gone off and travel the world in search of anyone to amuse us. However, if you won, you would just sit there and suffer of being the failure you are." He grabbed the blonde by his hair and pulled his head up to where he was looking at him face to face, "So, tell me boy, what's running through that mind of yours right now?"

After a few seconds passed, not one word came from the blonde. Madara tossed him up off the ground a bit and kicked him hard against his stomach, sending him crashing into the wall. Obito saw that Madara was right about having some time before that power of his awakened, but still didn't agree with this action. Madara performed a series of hand signs and inhaled a great amount of air, **"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" **He blew all that air he had inhaled into a large fire that took up every little space in front of him.

Madara stood straight up with his arms crossed against his chest and watched his fire keeping ablaze. However, he wanted to make sure that this ended the blonde. He slammed his hand on the ground and lifted it up slowly to reveal a wooden spear to come up out of the ground. Tossing the spear up, he caught it and aimed it right where Naruto should be, "This will make it to you before it burns. Farewell." He then launched the wooden spear into the fire and knew that it would impale his target. Turning his back to the fire, Madara saw Obito still standing far back. He was a bit disappointed and closed his eyes. But not long after his eyes shot open to see the wooden spear flying right by him. Quickly turning around, he saw his fire expanding a bit, "Shit."

Both Uchiha saw Naruto coming out of the fire with some barrier around him. When he was out of the fire, the barrier vanished. Madara's eyes widened seeing that he and Obito were right. He was looking at the Rinnegan that the blonde now possesses. Before Naruto and Madara could charge at one another, several holes opened up on the floor. They both watched as several soldiers were being raised, "I can't allow a fight that'll destroy my entire arena." Both Uchiha and Naruto looked up to see Monobear was responsible for the soldiers, "So, Naruto boy, I hereby command you to stand down." The army of soldiers aimed their guns at the blonde, which Naruto kept his gaze up at the bear, "Don't you even dare think about attacking my soldiers." Naruto raised his arm up aiming at the soldiers, but kept his attention at the bear, "Put that arm down!" He then instantly turned back into his nine-tails mode, "No! Revert back to your normal form this instant!" The blonde unleashed a chakra arm at a soldier and grabbed him by the head. Monobear held its arms out in defeat, "Well, I tried."

Naruto looked at the soldier and removed his soul right from his body. Madara's eyes widened, "So he can use the Human Path. He'll most likely be able to use Deva Path as well."

"Fire!" All the soldiers began unloading on their target. Their bullets weren't hitting his target since they were being reflected. When the last round of shots came at the blonde, he dropped the barrier and stopped the bullets in their path. The soldiers quickly reloaded their guns. Naruto released a force that caused the bullets to go right back to their shooters and ended up nailing them right in the head. All the soldiers dropped dead the instant they were impaled in the head. Naruto then felt himself being pulled. He looked ahead and saw that it was Madara. His gaze looked up to see Obito above him with his arm aiming down at him. Next thing he knew was that he was planted to the ground head first. Obito landed next to Madara and watched as the ground around the blonde being cracked open.

"How should we handle this?" Obito asked.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the blonde removing himself from the ground, "We should wait for an opening before we decide to go on the attack again."

Monobear was getting rather upset to see his soldiers had just gone to waste, "That damn blonde! You better kill him Madara and Obito!" A flash of light appeared next to the bear, which caused everyone behind it to shield their eyes.

"What just happened?" The fighters unshielded their eyes to see a new group of people show up.

"It's good to see you all made it here. Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Xenovia." Monobear said, not taking his attention off the fight.

Issei looked down to see that a stuffed bear had said their names, "Oi! How is a stuffed bear talking?!"

Monobear saw Naruto rising up to the air and had his arms up above his head, "Uh oh."

Inside the barrier, Madara and Obito quickly caught on of what the blonde was about to do. Obito formed a barrier around the group in the stands, while Madara covered him and Obito with his. Naruto looked up at his hands, and just before he brought forth his arms, he muttered those two words, **"Shinra Tensei." **

A massive force shot out all around him that was quickly expanding. The barrier took the attack and was beginning to shake. Monobear was actually shocked, "My barrier can't withstand it?!" The stuffed bear watched as its barrier was destroyed and saw the force coming up to them, "He's going to destroy my arenaaa!"

Just as the bear said, the sheer force that was unleashed was too much for the arena to handle. The entire arena was demolished with chunks and pieces of it disperse all over the area. The two Uchiha and the group of fighters remained safe, but looked around to see that they were now outside. The fighters looked around and saw that they were in the middle of, "Nowhere?!" Edward shouted.

Monobear didn't turn to face any of them, "Yes. We're in the middle of nowhere. But shut up shrimp, Tokyo's only a few miles from here." Not everyone was upset like the Metal Alchemist was. The grass looked to be freshly grown, apart from some areas being smashed by chunks of the destroyed arena. The barriers protecting the Uchiha and the fighters vanished. Monobear saw the blonde descending back to the ground still focused on the Uchiha duo, "You destroyed my arena!" Naruto didn't take his focus off his targets, "You'll die! Activating Summoning Spell: Spear of Gungnir!"

The fighters' eyes widened, except for the Occult research club members. Several spears formed around Naruto and shot at him, only to be shattered into several pieces. Monobear placed its head on its hand and shook its head, "Why did I bother?"

Naruto turned his head to the bear, "Obito, I'm going to grab the bear since it seems to know everything. Then we're going to flee and come up with a plan." Madara mentioned.

"So we're just going to let him remain in this state?"

The ancient shinobi nodded, "He'll turn to those fighters once he realizes we're gone." Madara quickly vanished in fetch of the bear, while Obito began running the opposite way from the group.

All the fighters got away from the bear not wanting to get caught up with whatever Naruto had planned for the bear. Monobear glared at the blonde, "What are you going to do blonde?" Naruto began walking towards the bear, "You can't kill me no matter how hard you try." Monobear folded its stuffed arms, "But you! You can die. You've ruined everything I had planned." Naruto came to a stop in front of the bear and looked down at it to see that it was looking up at him, "Therefore, I will kill you."

Naruto held his hand out in front to show a Rasengan instantly forming in his palm. Monobear showed no reaction at all. The Rasengan then quickly changed its form into a Rasenshuriken. Madara appeared right before the blonde's eyes and placed his hand against the boy's chest, "Be gone." The ancient shinobi released a force to send the blonde soaring back. Madara picked the bear up and placed it on his left shoulder, "We're getting out of here."

"What? No! The boy must…" The two swirled into a vortex before everyone could hear the bear finish.

Issei look completely dumbfounded, "What the hell's going on?!"

"So that bear summoned more people, that's great." Black Star said sarcastically.

Just as Roy was about to answer the boy's question, the Colonel saw the blonde getting up to his feet. What really got him on alert was when the blonde turned to face the group, "We'll have to explain that to you later." The new group looked at the Colonel and saw him pointing at the blonde that was a good distance from them, "Right now, we need to prepare ourselves."

Byakuya, Toshiro, and Rangiku entered their Shinigami forms. Already in his Shinigami form, Ichigo brought forth his hollow mask. Nel summoned her Zanpakuto to her hand, while Yoruichi turned into her Shunko form.

Erza was already in her Heart Kreuz armor and equipped with dual swords, while Mirajane had already turned into her Satan Soul form.

Edward turned to Winry knowing that she should be far from here, "Winry." The blonde girl turned to his voice, "You need to get as far away from here as possible." The Full Metal Alchemist saw her nod her head without even arguing with him.

"Kirara!" Sango called, which the little cat changed into its larger form and went to its caller. Sango quickly hopped on its back. She looked down at Kikyo and Shippo, "Get on." Without questioning her, they decided to get on. Kirara ran toward Winry, which Sango grabbed her by the hand, shocking the girl. Winry was shocked at first, but knew that talking would have to wait. With Sango's help, she climbed up onto the demon. Once she was settled, Kirara flew off away from the group.

Everyone watched as the blonde came walking towards them, "Okay. Let's get something clear, we are not to kill him! Apparently he's not in control, so we just need to keep hitting him until he snaps out of it." Yoruichi pretty much ordered.

Roy cocked an eyebrow, "Who put you in charge?"

"Colonel, you're in no position to go against her." Roy turned around to see Sesshomaru coming up to him, "You released this boy and now we're having to go up against someone that's able to take on those guards alone."

"You sure are wanting to go against everything I have to say, don't you mutt?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Because your actions are what you shouldn't do."

"Oh really? If I hadn't released him, we'd still be in that arena killing each other. But guess what!" Roy literally got in Sesshomaru's face, "Where are the guards? Huh?!"

"That's enough!" Yoruichi shouted. Edward came up to Roy and pushed him back, while Inuyasha did the same to his brother, "We need to work together on this. Not kill each other." Once Yoruichi turned around, she saw Ichigo take off. Her eyes widened and turned back around again to see that he had decided to go after the blonde first, alone, "Ichigo!"

"**Well kit, let me warn you about something before you collide with this boy."**

"_What is it?"_

"**That boy has something living inside of him that contains great power. If you can get a hit on him, I'll be able to see just exactly what's in there."**

"_Understood." _

Ichigo glared at the blonde that was still walking towards them. He drew back his katana, "It's time for you to wake up!"

**A/N: Eh, not the best way to end it. But oh well. Let's see… well… Highschool DxD characters have now entered this story. I actually like this rivalry between Sesshomaru and Roy I'm working on. What do y'all think?**

**Anyway, yeah the fight at the beginning was small, but it led up to Naruto coming face to face with Madara and Obito. The fight for them was small as… oh hell! The fights in this chapter are small. But, the way this chapter ended should have y'all looking forward to the next one. And yes, Naruto and Madara share the same title, "God" in this story. Obito's not far behind from either of them though. **

**This is my first attempt at writing a story that has Naruto "god-like". So please give me at least some credit there. Well, that is all I have to say… or so I think. I might've forgotten something and I'm sure I'll remember it after I post this chapter. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Welcome to Tokyo

**Reminder: Character's abilities have been tweaked by me. Onwarddddd!**

_Last time:_

Madara and Monobear stood up in the stands watching two of the fighters attempting to cut one another down. But not long did it take Obito to appear next to the bear with some bad news, "Well?" Madara asked.

"Naruto's on the move."

The ancient shinobi snapped his head to Obito, "What?!"

* * *

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

Madara grinned, "Everyone in our world… is dead."

* * *

The barrier trapping the two Uchiha with the blonde was beginning to shake, "My barrier can't withstand it?!" Monobear shouted. That was when the barrier shattered and saw the force continuing to expand, "My arenaaa!" In just a second, the entire arena was demolished.

* * *

"**Well kit, let me warn you about something before you collide with this boy."**

"_What is it?"_

"**That boy has something living inside of him that contains great power. If you can get a hit on him, I'll be able to see just exactly what's in there."**

"_Understood."_

Ichigo glared at the blonde that was still walking towards them. He drew back his katana, "It's time for you to wake up!"

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Tokyo  
**_

Naruto held his arm out leading Ichigo to think that he was going to grab him, "Don't think so." Once he was in the blonde's reach, he vanished. He appeared behind the blonde and swung his katana, "Too slow!" However, his katana didn't make contact with his target. Instead, it was stopped by some sort of barrier, "What the hell?" The next thing he knew was that he was being blown back.

Before the blonde went after Ichigo, he realized some sort of ice shield spinning around him. He turned back to look at the large group and saw that the caster was some woman with dark purple hair. The next thing he saw was some muscle head blonde and the guy that released him from the seal. He saw a stream of lightning mixing with a blast of fire mixing together coming right for him. The ice spinning around him all came crashing down against his barrier, only to have no effect. Then the blast of lightning and fire came striking his barrier. Naruto turned to look to his left and saw several wooden arms come out of the ground pounding against his barrier.

Erza, along with Nel, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Maka, and Black Star charged after the blonde. Naruto couldn't see anything out in front due to the blast of lightning and fire still trying to break his barrier. Feeling more attacks on his barrier, he turned to look behind him and his right to see some fighters striking his barrier with their swords, though one of them had a scythe. Again, he felt his barrier being attacked, but was coming from above. Looking up, he saw some boy on some sort of board that could fly shooting down at him with two pistols. Seeing that he was having enough of this, just as he was about to blow them all away, the front of his barrier was taking on more attacks. He saw more lightning being added on and some blue lightning as well.

Akeno and Edward had decided to add more power to the front assault, "How is this not enough?!" The blonde alchemist shouted.

Roy didn't break his focus and kept adding more fire, "Concentrate Full Metal!"

Naruto was looking all around him looking at all the attacks. His attention came back to the front once more and saw ice-like arrows being added on. A crack was revealed in the front of his barrier, but showed no reaction.

Death saw the barrier weakening and stepped up, "Front assault, move back."

"What? Why?" Laxus questioned.

"Just do it."

The front assault group cancelled their attacks and quickly backed off. Naruto saw the blast of lightning and fire finally coming to an end. When his front barrier was clear, he saw a large blast of energy coming right for him. The attacks on his barrier all stopped, which he saw that everyone was gone. Just as he turned around to face the front again, the blast of energy struck his barrier causing a colossal explosion to take place.

Death shielded everyone with a skull shield to prevent the explosion from engulfing them. The smoke cleared up to reveal the blonde still standing. Everyone saw that his shirt was completely blown off notifying the others that they managed to take down his barrier. Naruto placed his hand on his left shoulder and dusted himself off.

"Looks like you're wide open." The blonde leaned his head to the right to avoid being stabbed from the back. He spun himself around and attempted to punch Ichigo's mask right off. Ichigo vanished and appeared behind the blonde. Naruto released a blast of force behind him, "Not this time." Ichigo said in his hollow-like tone and took flight to the sky.

Yoruichi saw Ichigo was successfully keeping at bay with the blonde, "Okay. Everyone that can use close combat, move…" Before she announced the skilled close combat fighters to move up, she halted them after seeing Ichigo building up a large amount of spiritual energy above him.

Naruto stood straight up and looked up to see Ichigo with his katana above him. He decided to watch him store up as much energy as he could. A sharp pain struck his stomach causing his eyes to widen.

_Mindscape_

The blonde found himself standing in a sewer only hearing a couple droplets of water splashing to the ground, **"Naruto." **He turned around to face none other than Kurama, **"You must get a hold of yourself." **Kurama remained staring into the boy's eyes, **"I know what happened back in our world is truly hurting you. Believe me, but you must maintain control over the Rinnegan." **The fox saw that Naruto hasn't budged the slightest, nor said a word still, **"Listen, I'm truly sorry about what happened. But Madara and Obito are out there still. If you wish to take them on, you need to first snap out of it." **Again, nothing came from the boy. The fox sighed and glared at him, **"Remember when you released me out of the seal? Well, I'm pretty much free now. Don't make me get out and kick your ass myself!" **

Even with the threat coming from the Kyuubi, Naruto still didn't say a word. Kurama growled, **"That's it. I'm going to make you snap out of it." **Kurama began to glow.

_Reality_

Ichigo kept charging up spiritual energy and wondered why the blonde was just standing there watching him. It was rather strange to allow an enemy to charge up an attack… unless the enemy wanted to prove them that it would have no effect on them. Ichigo didn't care, **"Getsuga Tensho!" **With a powerful swing downward, he unleashed an enormous blast of spiritual energy down at the blonde.

Much to Ichigo's avail, his attack was vaporized. Naruto's stomach began to glow, causing him to grab his head with both hands. A stream of light shot out of him, which turned into a tiny ball of light. The little ball of light began to immense rather quickly. Once the ball grew to be about a human size, the shape began to take on a form of a human. Starting from the bottom, the light began to uncover the feet of the human. It revealed that the person was wearing crimson colored combat boots. The light kept revealing more of the person as it continued going up the form. Next thing showed that the person wore black pants, followed by a black sleeveless shirt with an unbuttoned jacket that had a mixture of crimson and black over it. Once the light revealed the last bit of the human, it showed that this person was a man with long crimson hair and had fox-like ears. The man stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, **"It's time that you calm down Naruto."**

Everyone looked completely lost as to what just happened. Black Star was the one showing that he was more loss than anyone else, "D-Did a man just come out of him?!"

Issei's eyes widened and quickly covered his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Who cares? It seems that he's on our side." Roy stated.

Kurama remained standing his ground and narrowed his eyes after seeing Naruto slowly gaining his posture back, **"Naruto." **The blonde looked over to the new person entering the fight, **"You need to gain control quickly before you really get hurt." **Still not a single word came from Naruto and instead, he charged after Kurama. The human form of Kyuubi closed his eyes, **"Then so be it." **And with that, Kurama held his arms back and charged after his host. Their speed picked up quickly and in just a second, the two were right in front of each other. The two brought forth their fist and punched the others with their own, causing a shockwave to erupt.

Ichigo quickly got out of there and joined back up with the others, "What the hell's going on?" He asked. No one answered him since they all had no clue what just happened before their eyes. All they could do was watch for the time being.

Naruto was forced to slide back after receiving a kick to his stomach. Kurama held his arm out to the side. The blonde shook his head and saw a purple like ball form in Kurama's hand, **"Last chance! Snap out of it Naruto!" **Kurama saw Naruto hold his arm out and formed a Rasenshuriken in his hand. The fox-like man chuckled, **"I see. Maybe this will wake you up." **Kurama held his other arm out and formed miniature versions of a tailed beast bomb on the tip of his fingers. With a flick of his wrist, he shot out all five mini beast bombs at his host. Naruto dodged the first one and charged for the Kyuubi. Slightly tilting his head to the left, the second one flew right by him. The third one was reflected by a small force barrier. Coming down to the last two, Naruto was ready to reflect them as well, but the remaining two ended up making contact with the ground ahead of him. An explosion occurred from the two causing a large smokescreen to form. The blonde shielded his eyes before entering the smoke and once he made it through, he saw Kurama with his tailed beast bomb in hand. Naruto quickly brought his Rasenshuriken up front just in time for it to collide with Kurama's. The collision of the two attacks didn't cause uproar of an explosion right away. Instead, a sharp dim light was formed in between them.

Death quickly caught on, along with some others. He quickly formed a skull shield in front of everyone just in the nick of time before a massive explosion occurred. Just seeing the explosion still caused some fighters to shield their eyes even though they were shielded from it. After a short while, the smoke died down and Death's shield vanished. Everyone saw Naruto lying on the ground unconscious, while Kurama remained standing with some slight tears in his clothing. The fox-like man looked down at his host with sorrow in his eyes. After hearing that everyone in his world was dead, it was too much for him to bear. He knew that there was no one left for him in his world. Kurama's lips formed into a saddened frown, _**"I'm so sorry, Naruto." **_

Kurama heard several footsteps and knew it was the others running to come join in. He knelt down and scooped the blonde into his arms, "Hey!" Kurama stood back up with Naruto in his arms and turned to face the others.

"You really helped us out there." Mirajane said.

"Yeah. If you hadn't… come out of Naruto… I'm sure we'd be in trouble." Death mentioned.

"You must be the demon that was residing inside of him." Sesshomaru stated.

"What's your name?"

"Are you two going to be okay?"

Kurama shook his head hearing all these statements and questions aimed right at him, **"I'm afraid I can't really answer your questions right now. I need to get him somewhere that he can rest."**

Black Star smiled and pointed at the fox-like man's direction, "That stuffed bear mentioned something about Tokyo being not too far from here."

Kurama turned around in the direction seeing the kid pointing that way, **"Thank you." **He began walking in that direction, leaving the others.

Everyone froze for a slight moment, "Is everyone okay?" Inuyasha looked back behind them to see Sango and the others joining back with them.

"Yes. It's over." The dog demon answered.

"Wait!" Black Star shouted and went after Kurama.

Maka attempted to grab him when he ran right by her and failed to grab him, "Black Star!"

Death followed next and held his hand above his head, "We'd be best heading to this 'Tokyo' rather than being out in the middle of nowhere." The others examined the current area they were in and then all followed Death.

**_With Madara –Tokyo-_**

The trio managed to make it to the city and were sitting at a table outside a coffee shop, "That blasted Naruto!" Monobear shouted. People that were walking by turned to the shouter to see a stuffed bear standing on a table and waving its arm in the air.

Both Uchiha kept seeing how the people walking by would look at them and mutter to whoever they were with about them, "It seems we stand out with what we're wearing." Obito mentioned.

Madara closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair, "Not to mention that we have a talking stuffed bear shouting."

Monobear faced Madara and pointed at him with his little stuffed arm, "Shut up! I should've left that damn boy back in your world."

"Maybe we should find some different clothing so we don't stand out so much. Not to mention, we can remain hidden from Naruto and the others until we're ready."

Monobear looked back and forth between the two, "Now that you mention it, you're right." The bear raised its arm into the air, "Then we can find somewhere to stay and…" Monobear saw the two Uchiha looking above him, "What?"

It turned around to see three schoolgirls and one of them was holding a camera, "Can we take a picture with your bear?" One of the girls asked.

Madara cocked an eyebrow, as the girl didn't wait for an answer and handed him the camera. The ancient shinobi fiddled with the device, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Monobear sighed and walked up to him to adjust the legendary shinobi's handling on the camera, "Now, when you see us all smile, you press this button here." Madara saw the bear point at a silver button on top of the device and saw the bear walking back to the girls. The schoolgirls knelt down so they were at the same level as the bear and smiled. Monobear smiled as well, which revealed its sharp teeth.

Madara looked at the tiny screen on the device and saw the bear with the girls, "How are you all on…"

"Just take the damn picture!" Monobear shouted. Madara pressed the button and saw the picture of them on the screen freeze.

The girl that handed him the camera took the device from him, "Thank you."

Monobear watched the girls walk away and then glanced over at Madara, "Have you never seen a camera before?" Before Madara answered, Monobear waved its arm at him, "Never mind. Forget it."

"Hey." Obito and Madara, along with Monobear looked up again to see some teen standing in front of them, "Nice outfits, where'd you get them?"

Madara and Obito looked at each other not knowing how to answer this. Monobear pointed up at him, "They got it off the internet. Now scram!" The teen jumped a bit from the bear's shout, but ended up walking off. Monobear turned back to face the two Uchiha, "Let's get you two some different outfits."

* * *

**Time Skip  
Time: 7:44 p.m.**

The others managed to arrive in Tokyo and when they did, some of them parted from the group. After walking around for a good amount of time, Kurama managed to find a hotel. He walked in leaving the others that were with him outside, except for Roy. The Colonel followed him to the front counter and began to think that he should at least put Naruto in one of the chairs. When someone came up to greet the fox-like man, Roy quickly went ahead, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestrian State Military. I demand a few rooms for me and my friends."

Kurama glanced at the Colonel with an eyebrow raised. The lady behind the counter looked at Roy with a clueless look, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Roy slammed his hand down on the counter scaring the lady, "I need a few rooms for…"

"**I'm sorry for my friend here. How much is it a night?"** Kurama asked. Roy turned to face the red haired man seeing how he was interrupted by him.

The lady turned her attention to the other man and saw him carrying an unconscious boy, "Is he okay?"

"**He will be after he gets some rest."**

"Oh. Well, it's four thousand one hundred ninety-three yen a night."

"A night?!" The lady jumped a bit from Roy's outburst, "What kind of hotel are you running here!?"

Kurama reached into Naruto's pockets hoping to find some money, but noticed that his wallet wasn't there, **"It seems that we don't have any money."**

Roy and the lady looked at the taller man, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't help you."

The Colonel looked back at the lady, "Look! I'm Colonel Roy…"

A stack of money was placed on the counter, drawing all three's attention, "I believe this will cover them for a week." The lady hesitated at first, but took the money and began filling out some paper work.

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

A smile formed on the person's face, "I'm Izaya Orihara."

**A/N: A short chapter indeed. But you'll understand in just a second here. So, y'all will be upset about such a short fight. Reason? Well, I just don't see there being a big fight just quite yet. This is the beginning of some developments with the characters getting to know more about each other and so on, so on.**

**I decided to have Kurama's character completely different compared to the Canon.**

**So, the holidays are now over. Today was the last day I could make an update like this. This is where my streak of posting a new chapter everyday ends. But, it was a good run, no? Three chapters posted already. Hence is why I made the chapter end short here. I wanted to get another chapter posted before I head off.**

**I don't want to hear anyone complaining that I can't write fight scenes because of the way it was rushed on here. I am quite capable of doing so. If you don't believe me, go check out my other story "Within the Apocalypse" chapter 16 (One Truly Crazy Teacher) – 18.**

**Again, I believe I had more to say and had forgotten once again. More than likely like last time, I'll remember after I post this chapter.**

**That'll be all. I hope you all had a great Holiday break. **

**Until next time!**


	4. You're not Alone

**WARNING: Naruto goes through a dark/hurt tunnel in this chapter. Maybe the title for this chapter could've been better. Sorry about that. Talley hoooooo!**

_**Chapter 3: You're not Alone  
**_

_The continuous amount of people screaming before their deaths ringed in the blonde's head. Naruto was standing in the middle of a battlefield watching large fireballs rain down from the clouds above. One by one he'd see the fireballs strike down on a group of shinobi and hear the screams of what he's been hearing. His eyes were wide open and his body was trembling at the sight of another group being incinerated. _

"_Naruto!" The blonde snapped his head to the right and saw Team Guy coming towards him. Before he went to go join them, a massive fireball came smashing down on them. His body froze the instant he saw his friends being burned alive. _

"_Help us Naruto!" The blonde turned to the voice and saw Ino and her team. Again, a fireball came down on them. _

_He looked around seeing the rest of his friends being burnt to a crisp one by one. His gaze locked onto Sakura that wasn't too far out in front of him, "N-Naruto…" She was on the ground lying on her stomach. The pinkette raised her arm up as if she was trying to reach for Naruto, "Please…" Naruto began to run to her, "Help…" Then the blonde stopped to see her being struck by a fireball._

_Naruto fell to his knees watching the fire burn his first love. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. All his friends had been taken down right in front of him and not to mention, his home village was completely obliterated. He had failed to protect everyone from the destruction of this war. Looking up, he saw a fireball coming down straight for him. He just sat there and closed his eyes once it got closer._

A pair of eyes shot open to show their blue color, **"Well, it's about time you woke up."**

That voice sounded all too familiar to the boy. He leaned up on the bed to see a man with long red hair. With a confused look on his face, he questioned, "Kurama?"

Kurama smirked and closed his eyes, **"Yep."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes after being confused from what he was seeing, "But… how are you a human?"

"**There are still some things you don't know about me." **The blonde tilted his head a bit and quickly placed his hand against his forehead after feeling a strike of pain in his head, **"You ought to get some more sleep."**

Ignoring the pain, he waved at Kurama with his free hand, "No. I'll be fine."

Kurama sighed, **"Do you know what you just went through?"**

After feeling the pain subside, Naruto leaned back up and looked at the Kyuubi, "I remember…" An image of some new faces and a talking stuffed bear flashed in his mind, "Some people freed me. Then I felt Madara and Obito's presence nearby, so I went after them. When I found them, I saw a talking stuffed bear trying to talk to me. And then…"

His eyes widened remembering Madara telling him the situation they were in, _"We are no longer in our world. Only you, Obito, and I are here. Because everyone back in our world… is dead."_

Naruto's lips curled downward into a frown and his eyes remained halfway opened. He looked down at the sheets. This caused Kurama to frown as well seeing his host feeling this hurt. The fox-like man saw a tear drop to the sheets, **"I'm sorry, Naruto." **Kurama walked to the door and grabbed the handle. Without turning around, he said, **"I'll let you have some time to yourself." **Pushing the handle down, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

The tears continued to drop and soak the sheets a bit, "I… couldn't protect everyone..." Little did he know that the window was open and that there was a black cat sitting on it, watching him, "I failed… pervy sage. I failed you and everyone." He shut his eyes closed to hopefully stop the tears, but failed. After feeling something soft and warm entering his lap, he opened his eyes to see a black cat lying on him. Wiping the tears away, he gently pets the cat. His sobbing was starting to ease down slowly. The cat looked up at his face and saw his frown turn into a straight look showing some seriousness, _"I will avenge you all. Madara and Obito… will die." _

**Kurama**

When the Kyuubi had walked out of the room, he ended up sitting in the hall to think some things through. He sat there, one leg over the other, arm resting on the armrest, head resting on his hand, and his eyes closed. Inside, he was hurting. He never really liked seeing Naruto hurt like this.

"How is he?"

Kurama removed his head from his hand to see Roy, Ichigo, Nel, and Edward. The Kyuubi turned his attention to the side, **"He'll be fine. He's just… going through a hard time right now."**

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "What's your name?"

The Kyuubi blinked slowly and then looked at the teen, **"My name's Kurama."**

Roy cupped his chin with his pointy finger and thumb, "Kurama, huh?" The red haired man lowered his head, not being able to bear what Naruto's going through right now. However, Kurama saw a hand in front of his vision. He looked up to see that Roy had extended his arm out, "It's nice to meet you, Kurama."

Kurama looked at the Colonel's hand and grabbed it to engage in a handshake with him, **"The same goes for you, Colonel."**

Roy was about to ask how he knew his name until he remembered back at the front counter when he told the lady who he was. Kurama saw another hand reach out to him and saw that it was Ichigo's, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The Kyuubi shook his hand as well, **"You're the boy that tried to take Naruto on alone."**

A sweat dropped down the back of the teen's head. He closed his eyes and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah. Sorry about that. I just wanted to wake him up before he ended up hurting someone."

"I'm Nel!"

Kurama turned to face the greenette, and then looked at the short blonde that had his thumb pressed against his chest, "And I'm Edward Elric."

"So, would we be a bother if we'd ask what exactly happened back in your world?" Roy asked.

The Kyuubi glanced over at the Colonel and began to think if it was best to share their end or if Naruto should be the one, but he remembered that Madara had already spilled it. Letting out a sigh, he said, **"Well… as you all know, everyone in our world is dead. The cause of it was because of…"**

"Okay." Kurama and the others looked down the hall to see Izaya approaching them, "The paper work is done. And I see that everyone's settled with their rooms."

"Ah yes, thank you." Roy replied.

Izaya's smile turned into a straight look, "There's just one thing." He saw the group look at him curiously, "Try to not show off your abilities in the city."

Roy cocked an eyebrow, "How did you know that we…"

Izaya waved the Colonel off, "Don't worry about it. You and everyone else should try to keep from…"

The door between Izaya and the group slammed opened to reveal Naruto in the same clothes, not to mention still shirtless. Kurama shot out of his chair, **"Naruto, what are you doing?" **The blonde glanced to his left to see Kurama with a few others, which the Kyuubi saw his host's eyes were in the Rinnegan state. His eyes widened, **"Naruto!" **He watched as the blonde walked their way. Seeing how that the blonde was going to walk pass them, Kurama stepped in front of him, **"What do you think you're doing?"**

Naruto blinked and tilted his head up a bit, "None of your business."

Kurama's eyes widened to see that he spoke, **"The Rinnegan, is it controlling you?"**

The blonde shook his head, "I'm in control."

"**So you know how to activate it now. But do you know how to use…" **Kurama was interrupted when he felt Naruto place his hand against his stomach. Next thing he knew was that he was sent crashing against the wall at the end of the hall.

The others were busy looking at Kurama at the end, while Izaya just sighed, "…Revealing your powers." He finally finished saying.

Everyone saw an astonished lady come from the side hall where Kurama was at. The lady looked down the hall at the others and saw the blonde with his arm extended out. She pointed at him seeing that he must've been responsible and wondered just how he managed to send the red haired man this far down the hall, "I'm calling the cops!"

Izaya sighed and placed his hands in his coat's pockets, "This is why you all should not show off your abilities."

Naruto ignored him and ran down the hall after the lady. Ichigo was right on him and quickly grabbed his shoulder before he turned the corner, "What do you think you're…"

The blonde snapped his gaze to him and sent him flying back to the others. Izaya rubbed his forehead, "Hasn't been in Ikebukuro for no more than a couple hours and he's already going to be the most wanted."

Naruto ignored the statement and turned the corner. Kurama shook his head and quickly got up to his feet, "Are you okay?" Roy asked, coming up to him.

The Kyuubi nodded, **"I'm going after him." **Before Roy could say anything, Kurama had already taken off. Kurama turned the corner down another hall and saw his host at the end of it, **"Naruto!"**

Naruto looked back behind him by the corner of his eye and ignored him. He turned another corner and crashed into someone, causing him and the person to fall to the floor. Shaking his head, he saw that he had bumped into a beautiful young woman that had blue hair and was wearing some sort of uniform that he's never recognized before. Once more, he shook his head seeing that he had no time to waste. Using the floor for support, he pushed himself up to get back onto his feet. Before he could take off, he had managed to fall to the floor again. Realizing that this was no accident and that he felt something cause him to fall, he looked back to see that the bluenette woman had tripped him, "Where do you think you're going Naruto?"

No matter how confused the blonde was, he couldn't waste time. He ignored her and attempted to get back up to his feet again. For the third time, he was prevented from getting away. He was pinned to the floor on his back and saw that the bluenette was sitting atop of him. She had pinned his arms to each of his sides and remained staring down at him. Naruto was starting to get pissed off and glared up at her, "Listen, I don't know how you know my name, but I suggest you get off me now before I force you too."

The woman showed no reaction to his threat, but inside she knew what he was capable of to where she was beginning to regret her actions, **"Naruto!"**

Naruto's body loosened after hearing Kurama coming up to him. Keeping his glare fixated up at the bluenette he said, "Thanks a lot bl…"

"Xenovia." The bluenette finished for him.

The blonde rolled his eyes and leaned his head back to see Kurama approaching him, "What do you want?!"

"**You need to realize the mistake you're about to make."**

Naruto decided to test the woman's attention and tried to get up, but she still had her strength keeping him down, "No! After what they've done, they don't deserve to live!"

Xenovia looked at him with a now confused look on her face, "What did they do?"

The blonde looked back up at her, "It's none of your business."

"**Listen to me Naruto, I know what they've done is leading you to this, but now's not the best time."**

"Not the best time?! Since when does it matter when? Now that everyone's dead! Why does it matter? I don't care where we are, I will kill those two!"

"**And all these innocent people?" **Naruto's eyes widened, **"We're in a different place now. If you were to engage in a fight with them, not only will you kill them, but you'll be killing everyone that can't defend themselves in this city." **Both Kurama and Xenovia saw the blonde falling silent. His eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a saddened frown. Kurama felt that feeling earlier when he was sitting in the hall waiting for his host to calm down, **"I know I've said this quite a bit, but I'm sorry Naruto. There's nothing we can do to bring everyone back."**

After hearing the statements between the two, Xenovia was wondering just what happened in their world. Her site caught tears escaping the blonde's eyes, "…You don't understand. My friends… they were like a family to me."

"**I do understand Naruto. I've known you since you were born and watched you grow. I watched you work long and hard for whatever achievement you aimed for. I got to watch you become one of the strongest shinobi alive. Hell, you can even put up a fight against Madara." **The Kyuubi saw that his host had his eyes closed knowing that he was trying to keep the tears from escaping, **"You're no longer dead last like you were back in your academy days. Everyone got to watch you pass them up, while they did missions rather than train their ass off like you. Although, that trip you had with the pervy old man, some of your friends became Jonin, while the rest went up to Chunin. Leaving you to be the only Genin left of your group. But who cared? You were still stronger than any of them, despite their rank."**

Xenovia felt the blonde's strength fade and saw that he was no longer going to try to resist, but she still remained pinning him down just in case. Hearing all this was still getting to her, although she was getting to know a little of his past, she still wanted to find out just what exactly happened.

"**You're parents are extremely proud of the young man that you've become and you know it. They both even told you themselves when you met them. But think about it, if you chased after those two to do everything you could to bring them down, would your parents be proud if you succeed in taking them down even after having innocent people killed off during the battle?"**

Kurama and Naruto ignored the footsteps they heard, but Xenovia looked pass the red haired man to see Ichigo and a few others with him, "Is everything okay?"

Kurama didn't take his attention off his host, **"Yes. He's just…"**

"Freeze!" Xenovia turned her head to the side and saw a group of cops behind her with their guns out, "We heard that some blonde was…" The officer looked at the bluenette and noticed her sitting on top of the boy they were looking for, "Oh." He and the other officers put their guns away, "Good job on stopping him." He said; ignoring the position she was in on him.

"Everything's okay officers, we got it under control." Ichigo addressed to them.

"Though it might be, we still have to take him in."

"What? Why?" Xenovia asked.

"Not only did he cause an act of violence, he caused some damage to the hotel."

Kurama slapped his forehead and started to rub it, **"Is there any way you can let him go this once?"**

The officer sighed, "If he apologizes to the hotel owner and pays for the damage he's made, then yes."

Roy and Kurama both had a sweat drop down the back of their heads remembering that they had no money, "How much is the damage?" Edward asked.

"You'll have to ask the owner for…"

"There's no worry. I've taken care of it." The officers heard a voice from behind them and all turned around, "I've paid off the lady at the front desk to give to the owner. You can all go check with her if you don't believe me."

"Izaya." Roy said.

"T-Then we'll be on our way then." The lead officer shook it off and walked pass the man that had notified them.

Xenovia looked back down at the blonde to see his tears had started to stop. Seeing the last bit of them on his cheeks, she gently wiped his cheeks to remove the tears. She noticed the light blush spread across his cheeks, "You're lucky I was in their line of sight. If they saw your eyes, they'd most likely come up with some excuses to take you in just to get some answers out of you."

Naruto's eyes reverted back to show his oceanic blue ones after imagining the attraction that they could draw. Xenovia's eyes widened slightly at how beautiful his eyes were. She adored them so much that all she could do was keep staring into them. Her body felt so relaxed from the beauty. The blonde's blush slowly darkened due to her continuing to stare at him, "Mind letting me up?" Snapping out of her thoughts, the bluenette shook her head and got up off him. Naruto too got up to his feet and turned to Kurama, "I'm sorry."

Kurama smiled slightly, **"Don't worry about it. But, before you get all relaxed, you're going to have to meet everyone and introduce yourself."**

Naruto sighed, "Do I really have to?"

"**Hey, I already went through it when you were sleeping."**

"But they all know my name for some reason."

"**Yeah. That'd be because of me when I fought you."**

"Then why do I have to introduce myself?"

"**Because it'll be more formal if they heard it from you."**

Again, Naruto sighed, "I don't care about being…" The blonde was cut short when he felt himself being pushed forward, "Hey!" Before he turned around, he was being forced to continue walking forward.

Xenovia was the one causing this since she kept pushing him, "Quit being a stubborn ass and let's go."

After being pushed once more, Naruto found the chance to turn around and face her, "Hold up!" Even though he had his front side facing her, that didn't stop her, "I barely even know you and you're doing this to…"

"That's enough blonde." She said and gave him one hard push around the corner leaving the others behind.

Everyone, except for Kurama had a sweat drop down the back of their heads, **"I like her. She'll definitely be a tough one for my host."**

_**Elsewhere**_

Monobear and the two Uchiha were back outside of the same coffee house they were at earlier. Only this time, Madara now wore black jeans with black shoes and a red short-sleeve shirt. Obito wore blue jeans, dark brown boots, and a green long-sleeve shirt.

"Okay, you two look much better. You shouldn't draw that much attention anymore."

Madara had his arms crossed against his chest, "Obito."

Hearing his name, he turned to look at the ancient shinobi, "What?"

"Earlier, did you feel Naruto's chakra?"

Obito closed his eyes, "Yes."

"What?! Where?!" Monobear shouted, demanding to know, "We should go after him and kill that…"

"No."

Monobear looked at Madara with a 'are you kidding me' look on its face, "Why not?!"

"Because, now's not the time. We need to come up with some plans since he has the Rinnegan now. And since we failed in killing him before it awakened, it'll just take more time."

Monobear narrowed its eyes and waves its arms, as it stomped on the table angrily, "I want to kill that blonde now!"

"Quit your ranting. We'll get him within due time."

Obito sighed due the bear being so focused on wanting to get revenge on Naruto, "You really are one impatient stuffed bear."

_**Back with Naruto and others**_

The blonde found himself surrounded by nearly everyone. He was sitting on the foot of a bed with people in front of him and some sitting on the bed behind him. It was making him feel a tad uncomfortable to have this much attention from people he's never met before. Well, actually, let's say people that he hardly knows. They've already introduced themselves to him and he's introduced himself to them thanks to a certain bluenette that was sitting next to him. The questions they kept asking him were getting to him. Most of them asked him that one question, 'What happened in your world?' Every time he heard that, his body would tense. His eyes widened slightly feeling a soft hand being placed on top of his. He looked to his side to see the bluenette. Why was she acting like this to him? This was only making him confused. She barely knows him and she's trying to keep him calm. Shockingly, it was working, but it was strange.

Rias and Akeno took notice of Xenovia's behavior and began to wonder just what was up with her. The red head leaned towards her queen's ear and whispered, "Do you have any idea what's with Xenovia?"

Akeno placed her hand against her mouth and giggled, "I don't know, but it seems like she has a thing for Naruto."

"But why? We all just got to know his name."

"Maybe she just wants to help him feel welcome."

Naruto looked down at his feet and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can only answer questions that I feel like answering." The boy felt like he was some famous person being bombarded with questions from paparazzi.

"I got one." Everyone fell silent and saw Laxus stepping up, "Just how powerful are you?"

The blonde kept his eyes on his feet, _"Obviously not strong enough to protect everyone." _

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I asked a…"

Naruto looked up at the muscle head, "I guess you can say I'm close to achieving god."

Everyone then began to mumble to one another from that answer, "I got one." Naruto looked to the side a bit and saw Edward, "When we were going up against you, that red haired guy, Kurama came out of you. What is he exactly?"

Immediately, Naruto replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question."

"How old are you?"

He looked to the opposite side and saw Mirajane had asked him, "I'm twenty."

Mirajane clapped her hands together, as her eyes turned into hearts, "You're perfect!"

"Those two bodyguards," Naruto looked next to Mirajane to see Jellal, "What is your relationship to them?"

Naruto instantly clenched his fists and again, felt Xenovia's hand being placed on top of his hand. Like before, he seemed to ease down, "They're enemies of mine."

Jellal sighed, "Clearly, but what's the story? That Madara guy said something about everyone in your world is dead."

The blonde's body tensed again from hearing that. Thinking back to what Kurama had said to him earlier, he knew that he had to keep a cool head, "Yes. Back in our world, we were in the middle of a war."

"War?" Winry asked.

"Again, yes. Obito declared war on the nation since we wouldn't hand him…" Naruto stopped and thought that if he were to tell them, that he would have to explain what Kurama is, "The Kyuubi and Hachibi. Then…"

"What's a Kyuubi and Hachibi?" Naruto closed his eyes hearing that question and then looked to the other side at Issei.

There was no avoiding it now. What he had hoped to not be asked came right at him when he mentioned them. Letting out a sigh, "Kyuubi… is what lives inside me. Or so… use to live inside me."

"Hold up! You mean Kurama is the Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. He's a demon fox with very great power. Everyone feared him in our world. Kurama was sealed in my body when I was born. As I grew, I eventually met him and I too was really scared. But as time goes, I slowly began to understand him. Although it took quite some time, during the war, he finally began to loosen up to me."

"Wow. He must be powerful if everyone's afraid of him!" Natsu shouted.

The blonde chuckled and narrowed his eyes, "He is."

"But wait, how was he sealed into you?"

Naruto's eyes shot open and looked over at Rias. The poor blonde just couldn't get a break. They were asking questions that he didn't want to answer, but now that he decided to tell them about the war since Madara spilt the beans back at the stadium, he had no choice but to tell them everything. But, an idea came to him. There was only one way to avoid the next set of questions they had for him that he might not want to answer. That was to lie. He didn't really like to lie at all, but he just can't keep avoiding the questions. If he were to lie, then it would stir up trouble and it would make it hard for them to trust him in the future. He had no choice and said, "My dad sealed him into me by sacrificing his own life. And not only that, my mom was also killed."

Everyone's eyes widened to realize that he had grown up with no parents, "My dad was known as the Fourth Hokage of my village, which means leader. My mom was known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero since her red hair would fly wildly when she was angry." Naruto's eyes softened, as he chuckled lightly, "Since they died in sealing Kurama into me, people hated me for it."

'Isn't that the Fourth's son?'

'It's that demon boy.'

'Why doesn't the Hokage kick him out of this village for the sake of us?'

'You deserve to die!'

'Die you monster!'

"The villagers would always say that to me if they saw me walking around. Every time I would try to make a friend in my age group, their parents would come and take them away saying, 'You shouldn't be playing with that monster'."

Everyone in the room was dead silent hearing such cruelty. Naruto noticed their reactions and also began to feel hurt. All those villagers that had hated him actually began to like him when he saved them from Pain's attack. Now, according to Madara, everyone's dead. Naruto got up from the bed, "I need some air." A path was made when they decided to step aside.

They all watched him open the door and walk out, closing the door behind him. Outside, Naruto looked down at the floor and sighed, **"I'm surprised you went on to tell them."**

"I had no choice. I couldn't find myself to lie to them."

A small smile formed on Kurama's face, **"I'm impressed though. You decided to be honest rather than lie, which could cause issues."**

Naruto looked to his left to see Kurama was leaning against the wall, "Well, it seemed to be the right thing to do."

Kurama's small smile grew, **"I'm proud of you."**

The blonde smirked lightly, still having that hurt feeling roaming around. The Kyuubi removed himself from the wall and began walking down the hall, **"I'm going for a little stroll." **He said and waved back at his host without turning around.

Naruto stood there in the middle of the hall with all sorts of thoughts going through his mind, _"Mom… Dad… Pervy Sage… Although I failed to protect everyone, I will not fail to protect… the world."_

The door opened, which drew the blonde's attention. There he saw Xenovia staring at him, "Xeno…" The bluenette quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, making him shocked.

She rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry for what happened in your world. I don't want you to be alone. That's why…" Removing her head from his shoulder, she looked at him eye-to-eye, "I will be right there with you." The eyes of Naruto were wide. He understood that some people would feel bad for him, but Xenovia seemed to be coming off rather fast, "I won't allow a friend to suffer anymore."

Naruto eased a bit hearing her say friend and slightly smiled. The door to the room was still open to where people could see, "I'm not alone. Kurama has been there with me for my whole life. To me… he's like an older brother to me." Naruto looked at the others in the room, "And please, I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me."

Everyone's feeling went from sorry to, "Hey, Naruto!"

The blonde examined the group and saw Natsu removing himself from the crowd. Naruto saw a serious look on the boy's face. His arms were resting against his sides and his fists were clenched, "Will you spar with me?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. His saddened frown turned into a smile, "Of course." Then part of the group all began to come out of the room to crowd around him once again.

"Will you spar with me as well?" Ichigo asked.

"Will you go out with me?!" Mirajane asked.

The blonde was overwhelmed with all the questions that continued to come, but he couldn't help but smile. Down the hall and around the corner, Kurama was there leaning against the wall having heard everything. His arms were crossed against his chest and had a smile on his face. The shocking part was a single tear that slid down his cheek. He chuckled as he removed himself from the wall to make his way to the exit and muttered to himself, **"That idiot."**

**A/N: End! Woo, okay. So, Naruto kind of had a dark moment in this chapter, but that ended as the chapter was wrapping up. Now, since Naruto faced the truth from Kurama, will the two come up with a plan that they both can agree to when it comes to Madara and Obito? **

**I don't have much to say yet again. But back to the conversation with Naruto and the others, sure he told most of his story to them all, but as said, he thought it would be the best thing to do. However, he didn't tell them 'everything' just quite yet.**

**Xenovia seems to be moving quick on him, no? Well, when she hugged him, remember what she told him carefully. **

**So, yes, Kurama seems to have more screen time. The way I ended this chapter got to me and I actually liked how it ended. Admit it though! In the canon, you got to admit that Naruto could honestly be looking at Kurama like that despite the hatred he had towards his host. Anyway, that's all I've got to say.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Meet Shizuo Heiwajima

**I've changed my mind! I will not turn Naruto into an overpowered god-like one when it comes to resisting. Prepare for a fight! Onwardddd!**

_**Chapter 4: Meet Shizuo Heiwajima  
**_

_Time: 9:48 p.m._

It was a rough day for one person. Of course, it was Naruto. After becoming everyone's friend and telling his story, he managed to get some time alone. He had left the hotel and decided to walk the sidewalks. Even though it was evening, it was still clear to see. Due to all the buildings being close and how the lights all emit it made people feel as if it was still day. Before he left the hotel, he had put a shirt on that was given to him by Jellal. He wondered how he had a shirt to spare after being teleported to this city. But Jellal told him of how he was out and about saying that he picked up a shirt for him. The shirt the blonde was wearing was just a plain green shirt. He had his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. Quickly thinking, he tried to wonder where Kurama had run off to. When he checked with the lady at the front, she had told him that he left. Surly he couldn't be that far off, could he?

A sigh escaped his mouth as his head hung low, "Where are you Kurama?" He whispered to himself.

"Naruto!" The blonde stopped in his track and turned around to the call of his name to see Rias coming to him. Once she got passed the crowd of people she stopped in front of him, "Mind if I join you?"

He shook his head and turned back around to continue his walk, but this time with Rias next to him, "You obviously didn't come after me without a reason, what is it?"

"Well, I came to you to ask a favor."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "A favor?"

Rias smiled lightly, "Yes. You know Issei." The red head looked at him and saw him nod, "Well, I was hoping that you could help me train him." She saw the blonde stop once again.

He turned to look at her with a confused look on his face, "You want me to help train him?" Seeing Rias nod, he sighed. The red head followed him seeing him continue walking, "Negative."

"May I ask why not?"

"I have no interest of training someone. Besides, if I were to help you out with training him, there's no guarantee that he'll live."

"He's already died once and came close to dying a couple times."

Naruto closed his eyes and still kept his hands in his pockets, "Sounds like a lucky kid. But I'm still going to have to turn you down…"

"What would it take for you to change your mind?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow and looked to see Rias facing him. He saw her with her arms crossed under her rather large breasts. Examining her up and down, head to toe and back up again, he saw a sad frown on her face when he looked back up at her, "Is that what it's going to take?"

Naruto shook his head and continued to walk again with the red head next to him, "No. I'm not one for wanting arousing enjoyment when someone asks me if there was anything they could do to get me to do something."

Rias narrowed her eyes and looked at him, "Then why were you checking me out?"

The blonde shrugged, "Because you're beautiful."

A blush spread across the red head's cheeks. She saw that he didn't even look at her when he said that. But she snapped out of it to get back to the topic at hand, "I'm being serious Naruto."

Another sigh escaped the blonde, "Why me?"

"Because he has power that just needs to be awakened to its full potential. And if you helped, I'm sure he'd be one step closer. Besides, since we're in Ikebukuro, Issei, Xenovia, Akeno, and I aren't far from our home. Even though it's still a good travel, it's still closer than you think."

"To awaken his true power you say?" Naruto looked up at the buildings.

"Yes. See…" Rias then knew that she would have to explain to him what was going on back in their town. Seeing that she didn't have a problem with it after hearing him tell quite a bit of his, she decided that it wouldn't bother, "Allow me to explain."

Time went on and the streets were still flooded with several people walking about still. After Rias finished explaining, Naruto started to reconsider. It seemed like a lot of work after hearing just how weak Issei really is. He looked down and rubbed his forehead, "I don't know…" Rias tilted her head a bit at him and hope he'd come out saying yes. Naruto sighed and looked at her, but before he could answer, the two of them heard screaming coming from across the street. They and everyone else around them looked to see a car being tossed at some guy running. Naruto saw that the guy that was running was Izaya.

Rias felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Naruto, "I'm sorry, but I'll be right back." He said. Before Rias could stop him, she saw him run across the street, easily avoiding oncoming cars. He quickly joined Izaya in running, "What's going on?!"

Izaya looked next to him to see the blonde and smiled, "Well, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, but what's happening?"

Izaya chuckled, "Well, this guy is after me. In fact, he's been after me for a long time now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Izayaaa!" Naruto looked back behind them to see an infuriated blonde that looked to be in his mid-twenties wearing a bartender's outfit, "Stop running you coward!"

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

Naruto looked back at Izaya, "How does he have that kind of strength?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? That way I can get away." Izaya looked at the blonde and saw that he had a serious look on his face. Izaya frowned, "Are you sure?" Seeing the blonde nod, he said, "Just remember what I said back at the hotel, and try not to use your abilities."

Naruto nodded once more and stopped running. He turned around and saw Shizuo approaching him, "Get out of the way boy!" The younger blonde readied himself, which pissed Shizuo off even more, "Don't you even think about getting in my way!"

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go Shizuo."

The bartender grew even more pissed seeing that he knew his name. He went from running to walking and grabbed a light post. Naruto saw him rip it out from the ground and continue walking towards him, "You must really have a death wish."

"You sure are…" Naruto's gaze looked up to see the light post above Shizuo and was astonished by his brute strength. The bartender slammed the post down at him, but Naruto managed to jump to the side at the last second. The impact from the post hitting the ground caused it to make an imprint, "How do you have such strength?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and glared at the younger blonde, "Don't worry about it." He charged after the blonde. Naruto ducked from a kick that was aimed for his head and tackled the bartender. But the tackle wasn't enough to knock him down; instead he pushed him up against a wall. Shizuo looked down and interlocked his hands to swing down at the boy, but Naruto managed to jump back on time. The bartender swung his arm at the boy, but Naruto ducked and saw how his attacks were sloppy. He saw a smile on the bartender and received a kick hard against his stomach, which sent the younger blonde flying back.

The citizens screamed seeing the blonde crash into a car that was parked on the other side of the street. Naruto's collision caused the car to smash inward from his impact. The younger blonde rubbed his head, "How can a normal human have so much strength? I have to use my powers to pass him damn it." But deciding to try again, he slowly moved forward to get out, but felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked to it and saw a chunk of the door had broken off a bit and pierce through it, "Shit." Looking out ahead, he saw Shizuo walking towards him. Naruto's eyes squinted, as he began to pull his arm from the metal. He screamed out in pain once he tugged his arm free for blood to shoot out, "Damn it that hurts!"

Shizuo stopped a few feet out in front of the blonde, "You've got some guts to be standing against me."

Naruto covered where his arm was pierced with his free hand and glared at the bartender, "You sure are cocky."

The bartender closed the gap between them and delivered an uppercut. Naruto easily avoided it by jumping up on top of the destroyed car. Shizuo quickly lifted the car causing Naruto to lose his balance. Naruto had to get off, but before he jumped down, he saw the ground shrinking. His eyes were widened when he felt the wind blowing down on his back, _"No way… d-did he just…" _He looked up to see that the buildings looked as if they were lowering, _"He threw me this high?!"_

Feeling his take off slowing down, he felt himself slowly being removed from the car. Quickly, he grabbed onto the busted door, "I have no choice but to…" His eyes saw a flagpole that was extended out from a building down below. When he was lowered to where it was in his sight, he saw that it might be able to catch onto it. That's exactly what he did, he quickly jumped off the car and grabbed onto the pole. The pole shook from the sudden weight being added on, causing his body to swing a bit. The arm that was pierced began to burn badly. Naruto cursed to himself and felt that arm losing its grip. He looked down to see that he was still pretty high up and saw the car was completely flattened. His eyes locked onto Shizuo still down there, "Damn it, I need a distraction so I can get down sa…"

**"Hey!"** Shizuo and the citizens turned to the voice to see some red haired man walking onto the street and toward the bartender.

"Don't tell me you're going to interfere too."

Kurama closed his eyes and held his hands out on each side, **"I'm not really one to interfere with people's fights."**

Shizuo narrowed his glare, "Then get lost."

The Kyuubi sighed and walked right by the bartender,** "Suit yourself."**

Shizuo turned to see him dismiss himself, only to receive a deadly punch right to his face. The bartender stumbled back a bit and shook his head to see Naruto in front of him, "How?"

Naruto smiled, "I guess you can say it was magic?"

The bartender growled and charged after him. Naruto sidestepped to avoid a punch aimed for his face. He kneed the older blonde against his stomach. Shizuo remained hunched over a bit and leaned back up to see Naruto running at him. He had no time to react and received a deadly spear that sent them both to the ground. The bartender was lying on his back after having the wind knocked out of him, while Naruto was sitting on his knees looking down at him. The younger blonde rose to his feet and remained looking down at him, "You may have incredible strength, but you lack intelligence."

Once he turned his back to the bartender, he heard laughter coming from him, "Lack intelligence? Did you think you really beat me?"

Naruto turned to see the bartender already back on his feet. The younger blonde was astonished and didn't react on time to avoid a harsh kick to his side. His body seemed to bend towards the kick a bit and was sent flying. A group of citizens panicked and quickly moved aside to see the blonde crash against the wall. The impact on the wall managed to make a print of the boy's body. Naruto fell to the ground and felt his side aching horribly. After receiving that kick, he knew that it managed to crack a few of his ribs. The bleeding on his arm managed to come to an end, but after receiving that kick, it drained a lot of energy out of him. Nearly his entire right side of his body was about to hit its limit.

"Naruto!" Rias called out. Before she could go after him, she was stopped when an arm prevented her from going. She looked to the side and saw Kurama.

"**No. He doesn't really like when others get involved in his fights."**

"But he's almost at his limit. Unless he…"

Kurama shook his head, **"He won't be using it. He doesn't want to stir up too much trouble in this city."**

"Then why not get him out of this fight?"

Again, the Kyuubi shook his head, **"When he gets in a fight, he doesn't stop until one stands over the other."**

Rias's eyes widened, "Like a fight to the death?"

"**Not necessarily. There's always been another fight with the same person before. Every opponent that he's had so far; he admired the power and wanted to fight that person again. That's if he won though. If he lost, which he has before, sometimes his opponent will do the same, but there were times to where they tried to kill him. That's when we'd jump into assist him until he could get back up again."**

The two red heads watched Naruto getting back up to his feet. Rias didn't like the idea of this fight continuing, but after hearing Kurama, she didn't want to find out if he was telling the truth or not.

Naruto was breathing heavily and looked back out at the street to see Shizuo walking towards him, "You sure are persistent. I'm surprised you're not running." The bartender complimented.

The younger blonde straightened himself to stand back up at his full height, "I never run away."

A smile formed on Shizuo's face, "Good. Then I can continue beating you to a pulp!" The bartender charged.

Naruto leaned his head to the side to avoid a punch and grabbed his wrist. Before the bartender yanked his arm free, the younger blonde delivered a kick of his own against his chest, forcing the bartender to take a couple steps back. Shizuo attempted to punch him again, but Naruto ducked and shot his leg up to kick the bartender up against his chin. Shizuo's head was forced to lean back and felt himself being taken off his feet. Now was Naruto's chance. He jumped up and slammed his leg down on the older blonde's stomach sending him crashing down on the road. When he landed back on the ground, he attempted to stomp on the bartender's chest. His attack was stopped when Shizuo grabbed his foot with both hands. He pushed the younger blonde up by his foot and sent him in the air a bit. Having bought himself enough time, the bartender got up to his feet quickly and caught the younger blonde by his neck.

The younger blonde quickly kicked up at Shizuo's face, causing him to lose his grip on him. He then punched the older blonde against his jaw, followed up by his chin, and then flat out hard on his nose. Every strike was making the bartender take a step back each time. Before Naruto could land another punch, he and everyone else heard a loud horse sound. They all looked around trying to pinpoint from where it was coming from. Shizuo chuckled causing Naruto to look at him, "Looks like we woke her up."

"Her?"

His eyes locked onto a bike coming down the road. He saw someone wearing a yellow helmet coming straight for him. The bike screeched as it came to a halt. He saw her turn the bike so it showed the side. Naruto saw Shizuo turned to face the mysterious person's way, "Don't worry about it. This guy's mine." Naruto saw the person didn't say a word and instead, sat on the bike with their arms crossed, "She won't be interfering."

The younger blonde shook his head hearing the older blonde's voice sounding closer. He quickly caught his punch. Even though he managed to stop it, his body began to slide back. Shizuo picked up a nearby car and immediately hurled it at his target. Naruto didn't hesitate from the vehicle coming down at him and quickly rolled out of the way. He leaned back to avoid a kick that most likely would've taken his head right off his body. When he came back forth, the younger blonde felt his entire face being grabbed. The next thing he realized was that he was being lifted off his feet. He began to feel his head being squeezed. The bartender threw him towards another parked car in which he watched the younger blonde crash into it. Chunks of the car broke off and scattered all over the place.

Naruto's breathing was incredibly heavy and going at a rather rough pace. He couldn't tell how much more he'd be able to take of this, but he wasn't ready to quit. Removing a chunk of metal that had managed to pierce the same arm again, he got out from the destroyed vehicle. Blood was gushing out of his arm once again. However, he didn't let that stop him still, even though he was losing a lot of blood. He took notice to see that Shizuo was breathing heavily as well. Looking around, he managed to spot a tire next to him and something else as well. He quickly grabbed both objects and hurled the tire at the older blonde.

"Do you think a tire will help?" The bartender backhanded it and kicked the tire straight back at him. Naruto fell back and slid forward. Shizuo looked down to see him and was knocked to the ground after being hit in the leg. The younger blonde quickly rose to his feet and brought forth a pipe that he hid behind him. Shizuo pushed himself back up to his feet and just as he turned around, he was hit hard against the stomach from the pipe. The bartender's eyes widened as he hunched forward. Naruto removed the pipe and then slammed the pipe down on his back causing the older blonde to fall on all fours. A small amount of blood spilled onto the road. Naruto saw that Shizuo was coughing out blood. Seeing how that this was just about over, he lined the pipe just above his head.

He raised the pipe up, "It's over, Shiz…" The blonde was cut off as the pipe that was in his hand was sliced to multiple pieces. His attention immediately turned to the person on the bike and saw a black shadowy scythe in their hand.

His eyes widened knowing damn well that he was going to have to use his powers for this. There was no way he would be able to go up against the person in his current state. The biker began making her way towards the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a massive wall of shadow on the ground following behind her. The blonde felt himself starting to feel really light headed. He looked to his arm and saw that his arm was still bleeding, _"I have to get out of here. I'll pass out soon at this rate." _Taking a couple steps back, the rider would only speed up their pace towards him.

He took one more step back and instantly dropped to one knee. That was the signal the rider needed and began charging at him. However, she came to a stop as a small purple ball floated in front of her. A smile formed on the blonde's face knowing just who jumped in. The purple ball in front of the rider exploded and caused a large smokescreen. All the citizens had shielded their eyes and were coughing due to the smoke. Naruto had his eyes closed and then fell to his side losing consciousness.

_**Just above the scene**_

Madara, Obito, and Monobear were standing on top of a building having watched everything that just transpired. Obito and Madara managed to feel that chakra from the explosion, "Madara."

The ancient shinobi smirked, "The Kyuubi decided to remove itself from the boy." Madara chuckled, "This will make things rather more difficult."

"Upupu, that was quite entertaining even though he didn't use any of his powers."

"The boy lacks skill in his hand-to-hand combat. He wouldn't last a second against me." Madara stated.

Obito crossed his arms and saw the rider looking around for the blonde, "His hand-to-hand combat is only good when he's using the Kyuubi's chakra."

Monobear just had a bolt strike through its head and glanced up at the two Uchiha, "Wait! He was about to pass out and how come we didn't jump in to finish him?!"

"We're still not ready quite yet." Obito answered.

"You're kidding?! He was at his weakest to where…"

"Silence bear. If we did swoop down, he would've activated the Rinnegan. Despite his condition, his power and will would keep him up."

Monobear glanced back down at the crowd down below, "This seems like a bunch of bullshit."

The trio turned to be sucked into a vortex, "We'll make a move within due time."

* * *

_**Morning**_

"Ngh…" Naruto's eyes opened and first thing he saw was the brown colored ceiling. He leaned up to where he was sitting and saw that he was back in the hotel. Seeing how Kurama wasn't here, he must've already been out and about. He looked down to see that he was shirtless and that his body was partially bandaged up. His body still felt rather light due to all the blood he lost. He placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes, "Man, my head…"

His eyes widened feeling the bed moving. He felt a pair of arms wrap around from the back of his neck and also felt a pair of large breast pressing up against his back, "Good morning."

That voice sounded all too familiar to him despite it sounding more seductive than usual, "R-Rias…?"

The red head demon withdrew them and snaked them around his waist so she could rest her chin on his shoulder, "Yes?"

Hearing the confirmation, he panicked and turned to see her nude form, "W-What are you doing here?!"

"I treated your wounds."

Naruto rose his arm up and pointed at her, "But why are you naked?!"

Rias tilted her head a bit, "I don't like sleeping with clothes on. I feel more comfortable sleeping without them." She saw the blush on his face was pretty dark and saw that he was holding his hands out trying to imagine her covered, "What's wrong? You don't like what you see?"

As much as he wanted to see, he refused to look and turn into Jiraiya. He felt his hand being grabbed and when he first felt her touch, he froze. His heart was beating incredibly fast. He turned to see that she was pulling his hand towards her, "W-What are you doing?" He quickly pulled his arm back.

Rias wondered why he was acting this way, which was until one possible thought came to her mind, "Naruto."

The blonde turned his head the other way, "W-What?"

"Do you go the other way?"

That question caused him to look at her in confusion. It didn't take long after realizing what she meant, "No! I like women."

After saying that, he shielded his eyes again with his arm. Rias smiled as she got on all fours and slowly crawled to him, "Then. Why. Are. You. Hiding?"

Naruto moved his arm and saw the red head coming closer. He crawled back, "Damn it Ri…" A loud thump was heard, but Rias already knew what it was since she saw that he had managed to fall off the bed. She went to the edge to look down and saw him lying on his back with some of the sheets that he brought down with him covering his lower region. Rias had slightly widened eyes at first, but closed them as she giggled. The blonde heard her little giggling and just continued to lie there looking to the side, "It's not funny. In fact, you caused me to fall with these injuries I have." Naruto froze when he saw her foot in front of his sight, causing him to go bug eyed again.

"You sure are a funny one, Naruto." The blonde clamped his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the beautiful red head's full on nude form. Sure he's already seen her upper body, but he didn't want to see her lower region. Although he did like what he saw, he just didn't want to continue seeing her and lose control. He heard her giggle which was pretty close, "I take it you've never seen a woman nude before?" Rias saw the blush on his face darken to where it could match the color of her hair.

"You would be the first." He answered still not opening his eyes.

"Oh? Well I'm honored then." Naruto turned his head to face the other side and then opened his eyes. A sigh of relief escaped him, "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

The blonde's eyes widened and quickly turned back around and saw Rias standing straight up. His eyes locked onto her legs and slowly shifted their way up. Noticing he was now looking at her thighs, he quickly shut his eyes again. This was absolute torture for him. After going through probably one of the hardest fights in his life without using any powers, he finds himself back in the hotel with the gorgeous red head demon. The sound of water running drew the blonde out of his thought. His eyes shot open and heard the shower was on, _"Damn it. This sucks! I'm going to turn out like pervy sage if this…" _As he removed the sheets from himself, he felt his lower region feeling a bit cool. His eyes were wide having not realized this sooner. He looked down at himself to see that he too was also completely nude.

Rias was in the shower smiling hearing the blonde scream assuming he found out that he was naked as well. She heard footsteps coming to the bathroom, "Why am I naked?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

The red head demon giggled. Naruto stood at the doorway of the bathroom and could see her figure through the steam that was inside, "Your clothes were pretty torn up from that fight last night. And I didn't think you'd want to sleep in them."

Some thoughts took over the blonde's mind, "D-Did…"

"No. I wouldn't do anything like that."

Another sigh of relief escaped the blonde, "Naruto." The blonde heard her soft voice, "Would you mind scrubbing my back?"

Naruto nearly lost his footing hearing that question. He stared at the glass shower and still saw the steam shielding her entire body, still only showing her shadow form. His body began to walk toward the shower, _"W-Wait… why am I…"_

The door to the shower opened and an arm came out to grab him by the wrist. Rias pulled him into the shower and closed the door. She had the blonde pinned to the wall. Naruto was astonished and way out of his mind. He stared at her in utter shock, "I wouldn't do anything like that… unless you were conscious."

There was nothing the blonde could do. He was still completely shock to where he couldn't move. His arms were pinned on each side against the wall, "Hold on just a second." Rias tilted her head at him, "What about Issei? You told me he helped you out of a marriage. He seems to really like you. Don't you…"

"I did. His fantasies seem to have him focused on his dream rather than me. I've given up on that, but I didn't give up on helping him become stronger."

Naruto saw her closing the gap between their faces and slightly panicked, "Wait. You said that you and Akeno even tried drawing him out, but you two were really willing to share him."

Rias sighed, "Though we did, he still clings to that dream. No matter how many times we say we'll let him do whatever he wants with us if he did something right, he still focuses on his dream."

The blonde felt her large breast pressing against his chest, "Why are you doing this? You're a virgin, but why are you acting like this?"

A grin formed on the red head demon's face, "Because I want to be with a 'real' man."

"But there are other men out there. Why me?"

"All men are the same in my view. Perverts, money hungry, only want one thing from a woman, you name it." Rias inched closer to where her lips were just millimeters from making contact with his, "But you, you're different."

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall trying to get some distance, "But what's Akeno going to think about if she…"

"Ara. Ara. Think about what, Naruto?"

That had about done it for the blonde. Hearing that voice, he saw Akeno right next to Rias and felt both of them pressing their breast against his chest, "Akeno and I have been friends for a very long time and told ourselves that we'd be willing to share a man."

Naruto began to panic again, "Hold up." Akeno and Rias looked at him with a curious look, "I just have… one more question."

"Fu Fu Fu. Naruto, you sure are getting aroused."

The blonde felt his erection had poked Akeno's thigh and mentally cursed at himself, "What's your question?" Rias asked.

"I'm going to assume Xenovia might make a move on me. Now, if the other women somehow decide to come onto me and I go along with it, what of then?"

Rias and Akeno looked at one another seeing how that the other girls might try to make a move on him. They've already seen Xenovia already starting up earlier. Rias sighed and looked back at the blonde, "If it happens, it happens."

Naruto's eyes widened and immediately replied, "Wait! Then wouldn't that be like Issei chasing after his dream, but reversed?"

"Naruto. Akeno and I talked about this after hearing your story." Rias turned her gaze away from the blonde, "We were talking about if you'd…" She then turned back to look at him eye-to-eye, "Like to come back home with us."

"And that's after this mess is taken care of though." Naruto's were wide as he looked at Akeno, "Since it seems you have some business to take care of, we'd figure that you'd like to come with us."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Go with you?"

Turning her gaze to the side again, she answered, "Yes. We thought that it would be a good idea, after hearing what happened."

Naruto frowned sadly. If and when he defeats the two Uchiha, would it really be best to go with them? A lightning bolt struck his mind. He obtained the Rinnegan, what if he went back to his world and brought everyone back to life? His eyes softened knowing that he would end up sacrificing himself and wouldn't be able to see everyone. The warm water continued to pour down on the three. Rias and Akeno saw that he was going through some sort of process from the look on his face. Now that he was in this world, he made new friends and by the looks of it, a few relationships already building up. He had two choices the way it seemed. One, he could either find a way back home after defeating the two Uchiha and sacrifice himself to bring everyone back. Or two, he could go with Rias and the others back to their world. It was hurting his head, but then his train of thought was interrupted when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"You don't have to decide now. You have plenty of time to think about it." Rias said.

The blonde looked deep into the red head demon's eyes. His eyes remained halfway closed, _"What am I going to do?" _

His train of thought was broken feeling his lips being invaded. He saw Rias had finally had enough waiting to claim his lips. Naruto's eyes were widened and didn't return the kiss. He was still rather confused as to why these two were coming onto him still. It wasn't coming to his mind as to what exactly, but something seemed a bit off and he would have to wait in order to find out. Given his current state, he didn't know how to play this out. He's never done this once before and didn't know what to do. Rias placed her hands over his, shocking him even more when she placed them on her waist.

"I'm sure it'll be fine since we're all virgins here." Rias said and started to hear the blonde's heart rate increase rather quickly. The red head looked down at his chest after hearing how fast his heart was beating, "Naruto, it's okay. Just…" Just as she lifted her head back up to look back at him, she was switched to where she was against the wall. This time, it was Rias that was shocked. Naruto was on the offensive this time as he claimed her lips. Rias wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, while continuing to kiss him back.

"Fu Fu Fu." Naruto continued to kiss the red head demon and felt Akeno's arms wrap around his mid-section. He felt her large mounds press against his back and then felt her kissing the back of his neck, "It seems like Naruto's finally registering."

Then it hit him. Naruto continued to kiss the red head, but now he was sure he didn't want to go any further than this. Stopping the kiss, he eyed Rias, "I-I'm sorry."

Rias tilted her head slightly, "Sorry?"

Akeno didn't let go of him and just kept kissing the back of his neck, "I don't think I'm ready to go any further. And besides, you should be saving your virginity for someone special."

The red head demon chuckled lightly and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, "You sure are thoughtful."

Naruto smiled lightly. As he felt Akeno's arms were gone from him, he turned for the door. But something felt strange within him. His smile grew and went back to Rias to engage in another kiss. Rias was caught off guard by his assault, but she smiled into the kiss and returned it with her own. The kiss didn't last long since the blonde had some plans of his own to attend to. He broke the kiss and turned for the door. Again, something felt off to him. But that didn't take long, as he turned to Akeno and began kissing her too.

Akeno wasn't shocked since she was going to jump him if he had forgot her, but she knew that he wouldn't. The kiss was ended since the blonde broke it. He turned to the door and walked out of the shower, leaving the two best friends. Walking to the closet, he opened the door and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. As he wrapped the towel around his lower region, he walked out of the bathroom and immediately heard a knock at the door. He unlocked the door only for his eyes to widen in complete astonishment.

"Good morning, Naruto."

The blonde shook his head and glared at the man, "What are you doing here, Obito?"

**A/N: And another chapter done. Okay before y'all whine about the fight between Naruto and Shizuo, I will remind some of you 'blind' readers; he fought him without using his power. I even put in reminders in this chapter so y'all could actually register it. **

**Oh, for now on, Ur will no longer be in this story. I honestly don't know why I added her in it to begin with. So... Ur has been removed.**

**So, a bit of a teasing ending. Evil, yes. Anyway, I'm sure y'all will be able to catch on when Rias offered him to come back home with them after this situation. This story is still young and has a long way to go. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time! **


	6. Plan Revealed

**And off we go!**

_**Chapter 5: Plan Revealed  
**_

_Streets of Ikebukuro _

Naruto and Obito were walking within the crowd of civilians. The two of them were mostly quiet ever since they left the hotel. It was rather strange for them both right now.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here Obito?"_

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "I've come to only have a chat."_

"_Bull shit. A chat?" Naruto punched the door, forming a print of where his fist made contact, "What makes you think I can trust you?"_

"_I don't expect you to trust me. I only expect you to hear what I have to say."_

"_**I knew I smelt something was off."**_

_Obito turned to look to the side and saw Kurama, "Kyuubi…"_

"_**Here kid." **__Kurama tossed a pair of clothes at his host, not taking his stare off the Uchiha, __**"I figured you'd need some new clothes."**_

_Naruto caught the clothes and closed the door to put them on. Kurama and Obito were at a complete stare off with one another, "So… you managed to remove yourself from Naruto."_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

_Obito blinked slowly, "As I said to the boy, I've come to talk."_

"_**To talk about what?"**_

"_About Madara and that bear." _

_Kurama cocked an eyebrow from the topic, __**"What about them?"**_

"_Well…" Obito buried his hands in his pockets and sighed, "It seems they're planning something. And even I'm not aware of what it could be."_

_Kurama grinned, __**"How sad. Does the little baby Uchiha feel left out from his daddy's plan?"**_

_Obito rubbed his forehead and sighed once again, "I'm glad to see you're taking this serious, Kyuubi."_

"_**I don't care what's going on. I just know that when the time comes, you and that bastard Madara are going to die."**_

"_Listen. I know you two can't trust me right now, but I just want you two to at least take it into consideration."_

_Kurama narrowed his glare at the Uchiha, __**"What is it?"**_

"_I'm going to assume that they plan to take control of you."_

_The Kyuubi's eyes widened, __**"Take control of me? Why would they want to in this world?"**_

_Obito closed his eyes, "Monobear is dying to get revenge on Naruto for ruining its plans. Now, reason I assume they would take you over is to not only have you destroy this city." Obito saw Kurama's shocked face, "But they want to use you… to fight against Naruto."_

_Kurama was completely speechless, but then there was no telling if what Obito was assuming is right or not. The door opened, which caused the two to see Naruto wearing a pair of blue jeans, black shoes, and a red shirt. The blonde saw Kurama's eyes softened and noticed something was disturbing him. He glanced at the Uchiha with a killer's intent gleaming in his eyes, "What did you do?"_

"_I did nothing. I've only told him of what might happen."_

"_Bull shit. Why is he…"_

"_**Naruto." **__The blonde glanced at the Kyuubi, __**"He's telling the truth." **__Kurama turned his back to them to leave them, __**"I think its best you two talk. I have some other matters to attend to."**_

"_Kurama! This is Obito here! Why are you walking away?!"_

"_**The man's only here to chat. You'll be fine."**_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, "So, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Listen carefully, Naruto." Obito leaned his head back a bit to look up at the buildings that were ahead, "Madara and Monobear are planning something that I'm not even aware of. As I told the Kyuubi, I'm assuming that they're going to take control of the Kyuubi."

The blonde snapped his head to look at his teacher's former teammate, "Take over Kurama?!"

Thank goodness that the crowd of people was a lot louder to where they couldn't hear the two. Not unless you were right next to them, "Yes, for two reasons that can be taken care of in one go." Obito scooted closer to the blonde and whispered a little loudly so he can be heard over the crowd, "To have the Kyuubi fight against you to where the two of you will wind up destroying this city."

Naruto's eyes widen, while Obito pulled away. The blonde looked at the Uchiha to see that he was looking up ahead, "If what you say is true, then why would you tell me this?"

"Because, Madara is losing it and I don't like the idea."

The blonde shook his head, "Don't like the idea?! This is coming from you of all people?!"

Obito looked around the crowd and spotted a red head woman not far out ahead of them. His eyes locked onto a building to the side and saw an orange haired teen with a dark skinned woman on the roof. Looking back down at the crowd around them, he spotted a man with black hair off to the side near them, "That is something I'll explain later. Right now, just at least take my warning."

Just before the Uchiha took his leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the blonde, "Tell me why exactly you're telling me this." Seeing Obito shake his head, Naruto questioned, "Why not?"

"We'll discuss that in private." Obito answered and walked off.

Naruto froze watching Obito's form disappear into the crowd, _"They're planning to have Kurama fight against me? Why…?" _The blonde looked down at the ground with his hands buried in his pockets, _"Does he plan to have us destroy cities? That would have an army coming after the two of us." _Naruto narrowed his eyes, _"But why would he do that? I thought he enjoyed destroying everything?" _A jolt of pain struck his head, but he ignored it, _"If they plan to take control of Kurama and have him fight against me…" _His head started to feel tough pressure, causing him to stop his train of thoughts. He placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "This is giving me a headache."

"Everything okay?" Naruto removed his hand from his head and turned to look at his side and saw Roy, "We noticed that Obito guy and decided to stay close."

"Y-Yeah. He didn't do anything."

"Then why was he walking with you?" Roy and Naruto looked to the left and saw Erza joining in, "He surely must be tricking you into something."

Not a word came from the blonde. Right now, he had too much to think about and didn't want to tell anyone. All he wanted to do was talk to Kurama about it.

"Shrimp?! You're in no position to be calling me a shrimp, you shrimp!" The trio looked passed the crowd and saw Edward arguing with some school kid.

Roy sighed, "I'll catch up with you two later." The Colonel said and waved off at them before he dismissed himself.

Erza looked at the blonde seeing him just look ahead. Since he didn't answer her question, she knew damn well something was definitely up. The S-class mage grabbed the blonde by his shoulder making him come to a halt, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Naruto looked at the red head with a look that showed 'You'd best watch yourself' kind of look. His eyes followed her arm until it stopped on her hand and then right back up her arm to look her eye-to-eye, "No." He answered and shook her hand off to continue walking.

Erza watched his form disappear into the crowd and narrowed her eyes in anger, _"Looks like we're going to have some issues with him after all." _

_**Time: 1:26p.m.**_

The scarlet haired teen winded up following the blonde to a sandwich shop. She decided to stay back in the crowd. You may think it'd be hard for her to remain hidden since she has red hair, but there were some girls around her age that walked around with the same color. Not only that though since she kept a great distance from him. She watched him take a seat at a table outside in front of a sandwich shop. The next thing that really caught her attention was seeing Izaya going up to him. She saw him hand a sandwich to the blonde as he sat down. They began to talk about something and this is where Erza cursed at herself. If she were to get closer to where she could hear them, then there'd be no doubt that she'd wind up spotted. But what if Naruto was talking about his encounter with Obito? Her anger began to boil. If she kept thinking whether they're talking about the encounter or not, then she'd truly lose it.

"_Calm down Erza. Just calm down…" _The red head clenched her fist, _"Why is he eating lunch with Izaya though? Better yet, how'd they even know to meet each other here?" _She was just about at the urge of going flip wire. Her thoughts were cut off due to people bumping into her. That only fueled her anger more. She felt another bump and instantly shoved the guy aside.

The man stumbled and once he got his footing straight, he looked at the red head that wasn't paying attention to him. He walked up to the red head, "What the hell's your problem girl?"

Erza cocked an eyebrow and once again, cursed at herself for drawing attention. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to help calm down. The S-class mage stayed in her head to continue calming down, but that was all wiped away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Now some of y'all may think that she would try to calmly approach the matter. Then there are others that think she'll just continue to ignore, or did y'all?

"Look here girl…"

The red head turned around and placed her hands on both his shoulders, "I'm a bit busy right now, so if you don't mind…" The man felt the young woman's grip tighten, causing him to wince in pain, "Get lost!" She yelled and hurled the man with brute force. The man was soaring back knocking down people that were in his flight's path. It wasn't long till he had finally crashed against a wall. Erza saw the path was clear since everyone was on the ground from the man she had thrown. She slapped her forehead seeing how everyone was looking at her, _"Great… I bet…" _She turned around to look where Naruto and Izaya were to see that they were gone.

She looked around and spotted them walking ahead. Erza took one last deep breath and trailed the two. After a few minutes of walking, Erza followed them to a clothing store. The red head quirked an eyebrow, _"Two guys going in a clothing store together? What the hell?"_

She saw them walk in and started to push her way through the crowd. Once she walked into the store, she saw that the store wasn't entirely big. That wasn't good for her end. Since it wasn't big, she couldn't spy on them without… having to hide in racks and such. Her body nearly jumped when she saw that the two were practically next to her. On her left was a bunch of shirt racks close to the window. She immediately jumped into one of the racks to listen in on them.

"So, you and Obito must've had a nice chat." Izaya stated.

Naruto slid the shirts aside to look at whatever one came up next, "I wouldn't say nice."

Izaya cupped his chin and rubbed from side-to-side, "Oh? So what exactly happened?"

The blonde found an orange sleeveless shirt and removed it from the rack, "Well… you already know Kurama." He looked over at Izaya and saw him nod, "Obito warned me of Madara and that bear are planning to take control of him."

"Take control huh?"

"Yeah. He said that they were…" The blonde found a black short sleeve shirt and removed it from the rack, "They were going to have him fight me."

Izaya quirked an eyebrow with slight interest of what would happen, "So they want you two to kill each other off?"

Naruto nodded, "If that happens… several innocent people will die."

"Well yeah. You, Kurama, and the two guards of that bear are the strongest beings to step foot into this city. Even with those other fighters, if they were to try and protect everyone, they wouldn't be able to hold forever."

"I know. But I can't help but think as to why Madara plans on doing so. He's usually one to kill everyone and enjoy it. To have Kurama and I fight it off, while killing everyone in the process… I just can't think what he's really up to."

Izaya just continued to watch the blonde taking shirts off the rack. After he took a fifth shirt, they moved to the pants section. Naruto had already picked a few pairs and moved onto the shoes, "So, you said that Obito told you this? And he isn't sure if it's true or not?"

"Yes. I kind of and yet don't believe him."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I don't because he's my enemy. And I sort of do because he claims to not know what they're planning to where he came to me, assuming that this might happen."

"I see." Izaya held up his arm to look at the time on his watch. His lips formed into a smile and looked back at the blonde, "Let's go ahead and check out. You best head to the spa now."

Naruto turned to face him, "Okay. I'll just help with this and take them…"

Izaya shook his head, "No. You go ahead. I'll go purchase all these and take them to your hotel room."

The blonde blinked not once, but twice before snapping out of it, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Remember, the building is further down the path and will be on your right."

Naruto nodded and left the clothes up to him, as he walked out of the building. The blonde walked down the path as he was informed about his next location. Little did he know that a young scarlet haired woman was following him.

* * *

"Aghh." The blonde sighed in a relaxing tone as he stepped into the soothing warm water. He continued to walk into it further until he was at the other end of it. Turning his back against the edge of it, he rested his arms up on it. His muscles began to feel more relaxed from the sensation of the water. It made it even better since he had the whole place to himself. Apart from the wall behind him that separated the guys and girls. He could hear the girls giggling on the other side and didn't care what was going on. Right now, he was in his own little place, a place of pure relaxation.

On the other side of the wall, Erza was there trying to find a peep hole anywhere. When she walked into the building, she managed to sneak pass the front desk. All she had on was a towel around her body showing off her slender, yet hourly frame. Her breasts seemed to be too much for the towel, but remained covered. Though she had a large amount of cleavage revealed. The girls in the spa all looked at her and in their minds kept saying how she was being a pervert. It's rare to find a woman that acts like such. The mage scanned the wall desperately trying to find a hole. Her hands roamed the wall to wherever she could reach while she kept looking around. The women in the spa all had a look of disbelief displayed on their faces. Erza's hand came into contact with a small crater towards her left. She quickly scooted over to the crater and saw that it was a hole. Positioning her face closer, she saw the blonde actually right there at the edge closest to the wall.

"_So that Madara guy plans to take control of Kurama and use him against Naruto… Surly if we helped take Madara down, I'm sure we can take him down without any casualties. That Obito guy seems to not want any part of seeing forth if that plan is true." _Erza saw the blonde stand straight up. A blush formed on her face seeing his well toned back. The water managed to cover his rear and below. Her blush faded rather quickly realizing something that seemed… horrible. What she was seeing, was a large scar running from the back of his left shoulder running diagonally down to his right rib-section, _"That's a huge scar. It seems that he's had it for a long time." _Erza's eyes widened, _"Did the villagers do that to him when he was younger?" _

She had so many questions to ask him and was desperate for answers. Examining the men's side, she saw that he was the only person there. She saw the blonde turning around to where he would face the wall. That was when she got up and made her way back inside. The women all kept watching her until she was no longer in their view, "She's too good looking to be such a pervert." One of the ladies said.

"Yeah. She's too good to be acting like that." Another lady said. This lady though, however, decided to make her way to the wall. The other women watched as she went to the wall, "Who's all there anyway?" She questioned. Once she reached the wall, she wrapped her towel around her body and knelt down to peep through the hole. The woman's eyes widened seeing a blonde man in there with his whole upper body revealed. A shade of red immediately flooded her face seeing his body.

"What do you see?"

"Who's over there?"

The other women began throwing questions at her. Not getting an answer caused them to all make their way to the wall. The speechless lady that was still peeping on the blonde was moved aside so another one could see through. Her reaction was the exact same as the first ones. Only a second gone and she was pushed aside so another one could see. Again, her reaction was exactly the same as the previous two. She too was pushed aside and this little cycle kept going on with being pushed so the next one could see continued on. The last one to see gawked after she saw the blonde. What made her give off that reaction was Erza, who she saw walking towards the wall.

"What's going?" One of the ladies whispered.

"What's with that look?"

The group of women was pushing each other wanting to get a look again, "Move. Let me see."

"Quit shoving!"

The lady that was peeping saw the blonde looking at them with a confused look on his face. She panicked to where her body jumped back after being caught. Another one took advantage and looked through the hole to see the blonde looking at them, "Did he hear us?" She asked.

On the other side, Naruto just kept staring at the wall hearing so much whispering going on that sounded rather close. Just as he was about to get out to get a better look, Erza walked up to the wall and covered the hole up with her towel, exposing her nude body. Naruto went bug-eyed as a dark shade of red coated his cheeks. Just what the hell was going on with the girls approaching him completely naked? He saw Erza turned his way and step into the water. His body began backing away from her, "Why are you here?!"

Once Erza was all the way in, she began making her way to him, "You owe me."

Naruto kept backing away from her, "Owe you? What the hell are you talking about?! How did you even get in here?"

The red head stopped and saw how he stopped as well. She saw that the distance between them was only a couple feet, "Yes. You…" Before she finished, she launched herself at him. The blonde was too stunned from her move and felt water overcoming his entire body. The two of them were both under water. They were wrestling around for a while, but didn't last long at all. Both of them came out from under, but Erza had his back pressed against her front. She had him in a choke hold, "Owe me some answers. Now tell me!"

If Jiraya were to see this or hear about this, he'd be one proud sensei. Of course, he would've heard about the incident with Rias and Akeno, but with another girl getting on him… hehehe, Jiraya would have a lot of stories for his novels. Naruto felt her large mounds pressed against his back, but also felt her nipples. The blush on his face pretty much took over his whole face, apart from given the fact that he was being choked by this woman. If he wanted to, he could easily break free. But he was actually enjoying his current position.

"I heard you at the clothing store. Madara wants to take control of Kurama and use him against you. Why?"

That did it. The blonde shook his head to snap out of it, but didn't try to break free, "You stalked me?!"

"Yes. Now answer me!" She demanded and tightened her hold on him. Naruto grabbed her arm that was against his neck and squirmed around. The blush on his face was still covering his face. Erza was getting rather impatient and tightened her hold once more, "I'll keep this going until you pass out. Now answer me!"

The blonde began to cough roughly, "Okay. Okay." His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets feeling her hold tighten even more, "Let me go first!"

"You promise?" She asked in a calmer tone. She saw him nod and sighed, as she let go of him.

Naruto took a couple steps forward and began to catch his breath. As he was catching his breath, he decided to turn to look at her, "Y-You're… crazy."

A tick mark struck the mage's forehead. Erza looked at him with a deadpan look, "You know…" She walked up to him and this time, the blonde didn't back up since he was still trying to catch his breath. The distance between them was fairly small. Naruto went back to being bug eyed after feeling… his groin being grabbed. His body twitched from her touch and looked at her to see an evil look upon her face, "I could squeeze your pride until it's completely flat."

This just wasn't going well for the blonde. Here he thought that he'd have a day alone, but that was ruined when Obito showed up. Although, he didn't mind hearing what he was thinking might happen and tell him about it. Then he comes across Izaya… but that was for personal matter. Now, here he was enjoying the relaxation that the spa provided. That was until Erza had invaded his time and had his dick in her hand.

"No!" He shouted.

"Then give me some answers." She demanded again and squeezed his groin harder, causing him to wince in pain.

Anger was starting to take over his emotion. The blush on his face wasn't of embarrassment, but of frustration. He glared at her, "That's enough." He warned her.

Erza cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him, "What's wrong? Afraid I might…" She was cut off since the blonde took them both under water. In just a split second, the two of them both came out from under. Naruto had her in a bear hug, but then Erza pushed down on his head to where they both went under again. They came back up again, but this time Erza found herself being higher than normal. She felt a vibrating sensation hit her womanhood causing her to blush and moan. She looked down and saw that his face was planted against her vagina. The blonde's hands were placed against her lower back to keep her up, but he then removed his arms to allow her to fall. Before the mage fell, she grabbed his head bringing him down with her.

They came back up again and this time, Naruto saw that he had grabbed something large and soft in both his hands. His eyes widened seeing that he had grabbed her breasts and looked at her to see flames burning in her eyes. He removed his hands and chuckled sheepishly with his eyes closed. A smile was on his face as he waved off at her, "Hehe. S-Sorry."

Erza shot herself at him with her arms out and brought him down under again. The women on the other side of the wall all had their ears up against it. They heard the water splashing and heard them talk, but not anything Madara related. They heard responses like, "No!" "What's wrong?" "Tell me." Etc.

One of the girls tried to extend her finger through the hole, hoping to knock the towel off. Her attempts were no good, but she wouldn't stop, "I can't reach." She stated.

"Keep trying." Another one said.

"I could've sworn I heard a moan earlier."

A blush came upon all the women as they all pressed themselves more against the wall, dying to know what was going on.

Back on the other side, the two were above water. Erza glared at the blonde with a blush on her face. Naruto cursed at himself seeing the position they were in. The red head had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Naruto avoided her gaze since his arms were around her stomach to hold her up, "How do we keep ending up in these positions?!" The S-class mage shouted.

Naruto snapped his gaze at her, "I don't know! You keep fighting back!"

"You decided to make a move, so what do you expect?!"

"You kept coming onto me, do you expect me to allow you keep assaulting me like that?!"

Erza narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She brought her arms back to where she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed all her weight toward him. The blonde fell back under water with Erza right on top of him.

_**Elsewhere**_

Izaya walked out of the blonde's room after having delivered all his clothes. Placing his hands in his pockets, he made his way down the hall. After a little walk, he was now outside and began to wonder, "Let's see…" He looked around wondering what he could do next. All the fighters were out and about exploring the city so they would get to know where they're at. But he didn't care about them since he was only focused on helping a certain blonde… along with his demon.

"**So, I see that you spent some time with the brat."**

A smile formed on Izaya's face as he looked to his right and saw none other than Kurama, "I did. We were just getting to know each other better."

The Kyuubi stood there with his arms crossed against his chest and narrowed his eyes, **"Although I appreciate your help with the hotel rooms and damage, something just seems… off about you."**

Izaya shrugged, "I just like helping people out. Besides, you guys are new here. It's only proper that I help you all out the best that I can."

"**If that's your intention, then how about we go for a walk?" **

The smile on Izaya's face turned into a straight look, "Sure, where to?"

Kurama blinked once and looked up at the clear sky, **"Oh, I don't know. How about… we grab some lunch?"**

Izaya chuckled, "Sure, I'll…"

"**Your treat."**

The crafty man looked at the demon with a questioning look, but laughed to shake it off, "You sure do know me."

_**Minutes later**_

Izaya and Kurama were sitting outside of a sandwich shop. Yes, the exact same shop that he met Naruto earlier. Izaya didn't get anything since he's already eaten, but Kurama on the other hand ordered two meat subs.

"So, do you wish to know what Naruto discussed to me about?"

Kurama placed his sandwich down in the basket it came in and finished chewing the piece of food he chomped off. He smirked and pointed at Izaya with his pointy finger to where his thumb was facing up, **"Bingo."**

Izaya chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "Well, he has a bad feeling about this plan that Madara might be coming up with."

Kurama kept eating his sandwich and said with a full mouth of food, **"You don't say?" **He sarcastically replied.

"Anyway. The results of this fight will be without a doubt beyond horrible. He and I both see the outcome of all these innocent people dying during the fight. Not only that, but you two will most likely wind up killing each other too."

"**That's how I see it too." **

"Naruto also said that it was strange though. Madara taking control of you and all, he said that Madara is usually one for slaughtering."

"**Yeah. That's what I thought as well after he walked off with Obito. But that's what has me thinking." **Izaya tilted his head at that, **"I'm wondering just what Obito's going with all this. If this plan is true, why would he tell us?"**

Izaya saw the Kyuubi take another huge bite from his sandwich, "Well, what if he was going to try and mislead the two of you by having you both focus on that? He could just be coming up with a diversion."

Kurama swallowed the chunk of food before speaking, **"That could be. But if this was actually in fact true, then where would Obito be standing? Surly Madara will find out, but does that mean Obito will fight along with us? Or just walk away from all this?"**

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say he might fight along you. Why? Because Madara might try to take him out before going forth with his plan."

The Kyuubi froze and thought about it. Knowing that this was Madara they're talking about and knowing what the ancient shinobi is truly like, there was without a doubt, **"You're right. If Obito's telling the truth, then Madara will kill him when he finds out."**

"Then…" Izaya frowned knowing the reaction he was about to get, "Shouldn't we invite him to our side once we confirm whether this plan is true?"

Again, Kurama froze with his sandwich in hand. He placed the sandwich in the basket and stared down at it. Izaya closed his eyes knowing what was about to come. Kurama shot up to his feet as he stared at Izaya with angry wide eyes, **"Are you insane?!" **All the people that were nearby turned their gaze at the two men, **"Invite him to our side?! Like hell I'd ever allow that!" **Kurama continued ranting not knowing that he had everyone's full on attention, **"And if Naruto even thinks about considering that idea, I'll rip his head right off from his body!"**

"Naruto?"

"Fish cake? Who the hell would have such a name?"

"That guy's extremely pissed with whatever it is."

Izaya sighed as he saw Kurama looking around after hearing the questions and statements coming from the civilians, "Maybe next time, you should keep your tone down." Kurama sat back down and cursed at himself for drawing so much attention, "Anyway, what's wrong with that idea?"

"**You have no idea what he's done in the past."**

"Then how about telling me?"

"**I will not. But I will say that he has done many terrible things. He's killed several innocent, back stab his comrades, and more."**

Izaya's lips coiled in response, "I see."

"**But, there has to be something else to this plan."**

"If Madara's one for slaughtering, then wouldn't he…"

Kurama's eyes widened, causing Izaya to stop his theory, **"If he wants to use me against Naruto knowing that we'll both kill each other off… he sees us as an obstacle from…"**

The Kyuubi couldn't finish his statement since he didn't want to really think it could be it. Izaya quirked an eyebrow, "From what?"

Kurama looked at Izaya with wide eyes, **"He's going to hop dimensions and obliterate everything."**

The sound of clapping drew the two's attention. Kurama rose to his feet and turned to see an all familiar face standing behind him. Izaya scooted his chair back so he could get up to his feet. He was at the wrong place right now and had to get out of here quick.

"Very good nine tails. You sure are smarter than your host."

"**Madara…" **Kurama growled.

**A/N: I'm evil. Another CLIFF! So… again, nothing to say really. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

**Until next time! **

**P.S. I never really ask for reviews and my readers know it. But, please leave a review since this story isn't getting much. I've gotten messages (a lot) saying how awesome this is going so far. Think about it, you rarely and I mean "rarely" see stories like this. So please, leave a review. I'd much appreciate it. :)**


	7. All According to Plan

**Prepare!**

_**Chapter 6: All According to Plan  
**_

Heavy breathing was all you could hear on the men's side of the spa. Erza and Naruto stood across from one another catching their breaths. As Erza questioned before, the two of them always came out in awkward positions after wrestling around. The blonde closed his eyes and this is where Erza had her chance. She lunged at him, which caused him to be pinned against the edge. The mage didn't realize they moved so much from wrestling in one spot. She thought they would've remained in the same area. Now, the red head found herself pressed up against him keeping him trapped between her and the wall. A blush came upon both their faces. Naruto had his mouth partly opened feeling quite tired. His head was leaned back, slightly resting on the ground above the water. This had him looking up at the red head with his eyes being halfway opened. Erza felt his chest press against hers every time he exhaled. Since it was quiet, she looked down at his chest hearing his heart beat. Her hands were softly lying against his stomach. All this rough play had got to both of them, and by the looks of it, it would seem that Erza had won. The red head looked at him eye-to-eye with a calmer expression on her face.

"I just want to know. It'll be between just the two of us if you'd talk."

Naruto yawned, "Why?"

Erza blinked, "You need to realize that you're not alone. We'd like to know what's going on so we can help in any way."

The blonde closed his eyes, but instantly shot wide open after feeling his… groin poking the red head's thigh. He looked at her face and saw that she showed no reaction since she still waited for his answers. Removing himself from the wall, the two went back in the spa so they'd have more room. Erza saw the sad look forming on his face and couldn't help but feel the same.

"What you heard earlier was true. But…" He drew back to his thoughts thinking just what Madara could have planned besides the one he was informed of. Erza noticed the break and saw that it seemed as if he was thinking of something. So, she wrapped her arms around his stomach, ruining his train of thoughts. The blonde looked at her with a puzzled look, but felt her finger tracing a line on his back.

"How'd you get this?" She asked.

Naruto semi-closed his eyes and looked down. Erza noticed his gaze was aimed down at her breast, but she knew he wasn't thinking anything perverted. Or was he?

"I got this when I returned from a mission."

"Returned? So did it happen in…"

"I came back to my village and some of the villagers still held a grudge on me. When I was walking to the Hokage's building, a villager came up behind me and slashed his sword deep across my back." Erza's eyes widened to see that after such an incident that occurred years ago, they would still attempt to kill him, "This was even after I saved the village from a powerful enemy. Sure it looked like the entire village admired me, but there were still those people that just couldn't move on."

"Wait, you saved them all?"

"Yes. There was this guy named…" Naruto stopped in thought that it'd be best not mention Nagato, so he went with, "Pain. This guy had tremendous power." Erza's eyes widened seeing his blue eyes turning into the purple ones, "He had these eyes as well. But he could use them a whole lot better than I can. But anyway, he destroyed the village and I showed up late to prevent him for doing so."

Erza shook her head, "Hang on. Why did he attack your village?"

"Just like Obito and Madara, he was after me. I won't go into talking about the fight, but after I defeated him, he realized his mistakes and used a Jutsu to bring the dead back to life. But anyway, even after saving them, some of them still held onto the past and would wait for an opportunity to strike."

The red head couldn't help but feel sad for him. Growing up having the villagers hate you, try to kill you, then you save the village later in life, and still people try to get a chance to kill him. Now he was here in this world after hearing about everyone in his dimension are dead. Just as he was about to speak again, he felt his head being pulled down. His eyes slightly widened realizing that Erza had rested him on her breast. The red head remained hugging his head and closed her eyes, "You didn't deserve to be treated like that." Naruto was in heaven right now. This was no accident to be resting his head on her breast, but she had brought his head to them instead. He felt like he was resting on a couple pillows.

He was getting distracted and had to get back to the topic. Placing his hands on her hips, he saw that she took notice by removing her embrace on his head. He stood up straight, "Now, as to why Madara might see this plan through… it's still fishy to where I can't fully register it."

Erza blinked and wrapped her arms around his neck this time, making him completely stunned. They stared into each other's eyes, "When all this is over, do you want to come back with us? We can talk to our master about you joining us."

"_Shit." _Was all he could think of saying. Now he was offered a second time of going home with a group. He didn't know what to think of this. It was going to be tough on him, but then again, he still thought about going back to his world to sacrifice himself to bring everyone back to life. His eyes went bug eyed after feeling a huge amount of chakra coming from a distance.

The red head took notice, "What's wrong?" Erza narrowed her eyes and cupped his cheeks with her hands, "Naruto?"

"I-I have to go." He said and quickly turned, making his way to the steps.

Erza was astonished from the sudden dismissal but shook it off, "Naruto!" She shouted and went after him.

* * *

People were running away screaming from the site they saw just now. Kurama was knocked to the air by a wooden beam that came out from the ground beneath him. The Kyuubi glared down at the ancient shinobi and held out his arm. A purplish black sphere of energy formed in his hand and hurled it down at him. Madara remained staring up at the sphere come shooting down at him. He held his arm up just as the chakra bomb had ended up hitting some sort of barrier. Madara bend his arm back and shot it forward, causing the chakra bomb to go right back up at him. Kurama quickly vanished to let the ball of chakra soar higher to the sky.

The Kyuubi appeared right behind the ancient shinobi and twist himself to deliver a deadly kick right to his head. Madara was sent soaring and quickly crashed through the doors to the sandwich shop. Izaya managed to get away earlier, but he only gained a safe distance so he could stay and watch. His hands were buried in his pockets as he watched in amusement. He turned to the sound of footsteps coming from behind him and saw Ichigo in his soul reaper form, "I'd stay out of this if I were you."

The teen slowly came to a stop and looked at Izaya, "Why? Kurama needs help." A bolt of lightning struck his mind, "Wait… you can see me?!"

Izaya shook his head, "Yes and no. We don't need to let the whole town know of you all. Kurama and Madara have already exposed themselves. Not to mention…" The crafty man looked back at Kurama's direction, "Naruto's about to show up and expose himself as well."

"So what? I don't care about drawing attention. I'm going to go help him!" Ichigo shouted and ran after Kurama.

A sigh escaped Izaya and said, "This is going to cause a major war between the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars. The yellow scarves will most likely recruit them and deceive them into fighting against the other."

Kurama stood his ground and watched as Madara came walking out of the shop, "Well. Well Kyuubi. Why don't you just be a good demon and allow me to take you?"

Kurama growled, **"Fuck you!" **The Kyuubi held both his hands out, each with a chakra bomb in hand. Madara clapped his hands together to where two wooden pillars came out of the ground in front of him and began to extend towards the Kyuubi.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Madara looked up to see an energy blast come down and cancel his attack by cutting it up.

"Ichigo…"

"**Where are you looking at?!"**

The ancient shinobi quickly looked back at Kurama closing in on him. Quickly, Madara held out his arm in front, "Shinra Tensei."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as he felt himself being blown back. Ichigo came down at the ancient shinobi and was forced to back away to see a large blue flaming-like warrior trap him inside, "W-What the hell is that?"

Madara blinked once and looked up at the soul reaper, "This is Susanoo."

"Damn it." Ichigo covered his face with his hand and swiped it down to bring forth his hollow mask. He vanished out of sight to avoid being hit by Susanoo's sword. The ancient shinobi looked around.

**CLANG**

Madara turned around and saw Ichigo swinging his katana at the back of Susanoo, "You're fast." Wooden pillars shot out from the ground around Ichigo. The soul reaper vanished once more just before the wooden pillars came crashing down where he once stood. The ancient shinobi narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Are you going to keep running?" He asked as Susanoo swung its sword down in front at the teen that just appeared in front of him.

"Shit." Ichigo vanished again from being completely smashed.

A sigh escaped the ancient shinobi, but was drawn out of being bored to see Susanoo take an explosive hit from one of the chakra bombs that Kurama had thrown. This forced Madara to take a step back and his Susanoo to cross its swords to block any oncoming attack. Another chakra bomb made contact against Susanoo's defense. The ball of energy exploded to make an enormous cloud of smoke. Madara looked around and all he could see was the smoke and debris. The ground below his feet began to crack and drew his attention. He caused Susanoo to vanish and quickly jumped back to avoid being punched up along his chin from Kurama coming out of the ground. Madara's eyes widened to see five tails form from the Kyuubi. He looked to see that his eyes were a deep crimson color.

Kurama raised his arm up to the air, which a chakra arm extended higher. The chakra arm came slamming down at the ancient shinobi. Madara shifted to the side, avoiding from being completely flattened. He took in a deep breath and exhaled shortly after to shoot out a giant wall of fire. Ichigo quickly appeared in front of Kurama and swung his katana to release a Getsuga Tensho at the fire. Once the attacks collided with each other, both Ichigo and Madara added more on their side to try and overpower the other. Both attacks seemed to remain in tack with one another. That was until Kurama appeared above the ancient shinobi with a bigger chakra bomb that would fit the size of Naruto's Odama Rasengan in his hand. Madara was forced to cancel his attack. Both Kurama's attack and Ichigo's came into contact, but the attacks were quickly stopped by a barrier. Madara crossed his arms with his hands facing out to the sides and shot his arms out to blow Kurama away. It also managed to make Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho to completely relinquish.

Madara cursed at himself, _"Damn. I don't have much time left." _

The eyes on Madara widened after feeling a blade slash his back, "You're finished." Ichigo said in a hollow-like tone. But the human soul reaper was confused as to why there was no blood coming out.

"**Madara!" **The ancient shinobi looked up to see the Kyuubi coming from above once again with two chakra bombs in hand. Ichigo vanished just in time as Kurama slammed the bombs down on Madara's face. The bombs exploded and caused another large smokescreen. The Kyuubi stood a small distance from where he had landed his attack on Madara. Once the smoke cleared he saw, there lying on the ground was a wooden clone that shortly disappeared after, **"Damn it! He was a clone this whole time."**

"What's that?"

Kurama sighed and rubbed his forehead, **"It was just a clone of him. A wooden one at that." **The Kyuubi closed his eyes while his tails withdrew, **"Yes. The real Madara is elsewhere. But since that clone is done for, he'll gain the memories of what that clone experienced."**

"Do you think it heard us earlier?" Kurama and Ichigo turned to the voice to see Izaya joining in.

"**I don't know. I didn't feel its presence beforehand, which is weird."**

"If he did hear us, don't you think that he'll go for Obito?" Izaya asked.

Kurama growled, **"He will. It seems that Obito was telling the truth…"**

"That's good, isn't it?" Ichigo questioned.

The Kyuubi sighed, **"Yes and no." **Ichigo had a confused look on his face wondering what the 'no' part was about, **"Yes because he's still an enemy. No… because he would fight alongside with us to stop Madara, which I'd much rather see him die by Madara."**

"What? He would?!"

Kurama sighed now that he had to explain everything to the teen, **"Yes. He came to Naruto this morning. He told me about the plan before the two of them went for a walk."**

Again, Ichigo had another confused look on his face, "What plan?"

A tick mark struck the forehead of the Kyuubi. His patience with the boy was getting thin. His face began to twitch with his eyes closed to where his teeth would show a little, **"You're… starting to… get on my…"**

"Kurama!" The trio turned to the voice and saw Naruto with Erza coming to them. They slowed down as they stopped to join in, "I felt Madara's chakra earlier."

The Kyuubi sighed after seeing his host having the Rinnegan active, **"You did. But we've taken care of the blasted clone."**

"A clone? So what happened?" The blonde asked.

Kurama folded his arms against his chest, **"Izaya and I were talking while having lunch. We were discussing of what Madara's real plan was behind all this. It turns out that he…" **The Kyuubi examined Naruto carefully and saw his host nod at him, **"That he plans to hop dimensions and destroy every single one of them."**

Ichigo and Erza's eyes widened. Both Naruto and Izaya closed their eyes since they were already aware of the gist behind Madara's plan, "That's what I was thinking when I was at the spa." Naruto replied.

"**Yeah, I'd figured you would've thought the same thing."**

The group remained silent until Naruto sighed in defeat seeing what he needs to do even though he doesn't like it one bit, "…As much as I hate to say this, I think we should talk to Obito before Madara gets to him."

Kurama had his fangs showing and growled, **"No. That Obito bitch can die by him. Therefore we don't have to get our hands dirty."**

Naruto shook his head, "Think about it though, he could help us defeat Madara. I'm sure if we had him along side with us that we'd win for sure without having anyone getting hurt."

The Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow and walked up to his host with a frustrated expression on his face, **"So are you doubting of what we're capable of isn't enough to take on Madara?"**

The blonde saw Kurama get right in his face and decided to lean back from the fox, "No. I'm saying that the more help we have, the less the risk of anyone getting hurt."

Kurama clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, **"We're fine without him! We can't trust him!"**

"Kurama… I know. I hate this idea as much as you do, but we…"

The Kyuubi grabbed his host by the neck with both his hands and lifted him off his feet. His nails extended and lightly stabbed into his skin. The eyes of Kurama turned to a much darker crimson color, **"No! We will NOT even consider it! Do you not remember what he did twenty years ago?! When he took control of me and used me to destroy your village? When he made your parents sacrifice themselves in order for you to live on?!" **Naruto's eyes were as wide as they could be seeing Kurama act like this. The minor sharp pain around his neck would sting here and there, but it did manage to draw blood, **"You want that kind of person to join us?! A man that can't be trusted?!"**

Naruto closed his eyes and knew what he had to say would only piss him off even further, "Didn't you trust him this morning?" The blonde mentally cursed at himself seeing that he was right. Kurama's eyes widened, "The way you're acting now is how I acted this morning. I trusted him because you told me that I'll be fine. Meaning you 'trusted' him." Naruto winced in pain after feeling the grip Kurama had on him tightened.

"**So answer me this…" **Naruto saw a serious look on his face and behind that look was anger, **"Do you trust Obito to where you're going to go to his rescue and have him fight alongside with us?" **Naruto remained silent and closed his eyes. Kurama gave the blonde a disappointed look and dropped him. He turned his back to his host and began walking away, **"I'll be parting myself from you for a while. Don't even think about chasing me." **

Naruto just sat there on the ground and placed his hand against his neck. Izaya watched Kurama dismiss himself and couldn't help but shake his head. Ichigo wanted to chase after him, but he knew that he'd wind up getting himself killed. Erza was knelt down beside the blonde and had her focus on his neck. She saw blood all around it and thank god the punctures weren't deep at all. But once she looked at his face, she looked at him with a confused look, "Naruto."

The blonde looked at the red head, "What?" He saw Erza point at him and noticed that she was pointing at his nose. Placing his hand against his nostrils, he brought forth his hand in front of his sight to see blood. His eyes widened slightly and did it again to see more blood this time, "What the hell?"

Ichigo and Izaya turned to look at the blonde and noticed blood seep out of his nose, "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Izaya placed his hands in his pockets and wondered what happened. It couldn't have been Kurama since he didn't punch the blonde's nose or anything. He saw Naruto's eyes revert back to his normal blue ones and noticed the bleeding was stopping, _"I see. His body is still unable to control such a power. Even if he forces it to activate, it'll cost him." _

_**Just above the group**_

Madara stood on a roof and had watched everything that transpired. He had a smirk on his face seeing how the Kyuubi left his host. This was all going according to his plan and it was going along quite easily. By the looks of it, his plan for having the Kyuubi fight Naruto might come 'a lot' sooner than he had thought. He didn't think that arguing about having Obito join them or not would do the trick, but much to his surprise, it did. The ancient shinobi closed his eyes as he heard a swirling sound behind him.

"I take it everything's going well?"

"Upupu, it must be."

Madara smirked, "Yes. Obito, you've done well."

"So, when should we make our move on the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah! I want to see those two kill each other!" Monobear went dead silent and had completely forgotten about his revenge, "I mean… I want to see Naruto kill that Kurama guy. That way the boy will be at a weaken state to where I can get my revenge! Upupu."

Madara shook his head and opened his eyes to see the group down below had begun to leave. In a distance, he could hear the faint sound of sirens, "We're not quite there yet. I managed to hear something about two gang groups in this city. One of them is some sort of… online gang?"

"Upupu. Since you don't know what online is and everything. Allow me to explain." Monobear cleared its throat, if it really could and brought its arms behind its back, "The Dollars is an online group. The way others would join is if they've gotten an invitation. Those that got one are given a password to enter on their website." Monobear saw that Madara had turned around earlier to listen carefully and had a deadpan look on his face, "Oh, right… you don't know what a website is."

"None of us do." Obito said.

"Right. Well, a website is a location that's connected to the internet." Again, Monobear saw the same look on Madara, "Damn it. The internet is pretty much a way to keep in touch with people worldwide. Devices such as phones, computers, and tablets all have the capability of using the internet. That is if you have access to a connection. Phones can use up data on whatever plans a person has and can set-up a hotspot which is like an internet connection."

Madara had grown impatient, "Okay. We don't need a full lesson on such a thing, just continue explaining the gangs."

"Fine! Anyway, where was I?" Monobear walked back and forth with its stuffed paw pressed against its mouth. It stopped and shot its arm in the air, "Oh yeah! Anyway, those who received an invitation are given a password to enter on the gang's website. When they do, they become a member and all those who become a member are all known to be 'invisible'. This gang is very secretive about their members. They all have contact with each other and can be quite clever."

"Sounds like a weak gang if anyone can join. What about the other one?" Madara questioned.

"The Yellow Scarves. They are completely rough, yet not a very intelligent group. Unlike the Dollars, these guys always roam around in small groups. They don't keep in contact 'secretly' since they always wear a yellow bandana around their neck or on their head. But it doesn't have to be a bandana; it could be a scarf, shirt, and hat, whatever. Anyway, they all carry a weapon on them at all times. They pick on the innocent by beating them, stealing, or sometimes… even kill."

Madara blinked and chuckled lightly, "That sounds perfect for…"

"Then there was the Blue Squares. They used to be a great rivalry against the Yellow Scarves. However, it turns out that the Blue Squares never existed and turned out to be just a gang without such a name."

"That doesn't matter. The Yellow Scarves… we just need to get the Kyuubi to join them somehow. And as for Naruto, we need to get him to join the Dollars. Is there a way you can do that bear?"

"Upupu. Of course! The leaders of the gangs are actually friends without even knowing. The leader of the Yellow Scarves is Masaomi Kida. And the leader of the Dollars is a wimpy kid named Mikado Ryugamine. They both go to school together and are best friends, yet… they don't even know that they're the leaders of the gangs."

_"This sounds… rather familiar in such a way."_ Obito thought.

"Oh! There's one more thing. This girl named Anri Sonohara is in possession of a sword named Saika. The Saika is known as 'the slasher'. It's a demonic blade notable for its obsessive love for humanity. It has the ability to possess humans by cutting them. The girl Anri also goes to school with the two boys I mentioned earlier. She's currently stuck in the middle of it all."

Madara had a huge satisfied grin on his face, "This… all sounds perfect. Right now, we just need to get the Kyuubi into the Yellow Scarves and get Naruto in the Dollars."

"Upupu. I can easily take care of that."

The ancient shinobi chuckled and turned back to look down at the streets to see several police vehicles speed towards the direction Naruto went, "It seems that the boy will be known to everyone soon enough."

**A/N: End! A small little fight for Kurama and Ichigo, but you got to take into note that it was a wooden clone. Anyway, the buildup of the separation between Naruto and Kurama has begun. And not only has that, the gangs and everyone else have finally been mentioned. Meaning they will be entering the story fairly soon. **

**That is all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and for having this chapter rather short.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Multiple Times

**Think title could have been better, but I failed to come up with one. I recommend you all read the note at the end of this chapter. Here we go! (Lemon chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other animes that are in this story. Nor do I own of what is mentioned in my note at the end of this chapter.**

_**Chapter 7: Multiple Times  
**_

_**Time: 8:47 p.m.**_

Naruto was lying on his bed with only a pair of jeans on. After having that fight with Kurama, he didn't know what else to do. He did want to go after him, but if he did, then Madara would've got what he wanted right there. Maybe it was best to let Kurama go his own way for a while. But what if he ran into Obito and Madara? The blonde shook his head. He wouldn't allow them to take him since he'd be there in a split second once he felt either of their chakra. Then again, if Obito and Madara sent out a shockwave of their chakra, what if it was a trap to lure him? He covered his face with his hands and groaned against them, "Why did you have to leave Kurama?"

* * *

"Man. This city is always crowded!" Laxus shouted.

A sigh escaped from Jellal, "We have to get used to it for a while until we find a way back."

Laxus placed his hands against the back of his head as he looked around at the different buildings, "This is bull shit. How could a…"

"I think it'd be best to not talk about it when we're around all these people."

The blonde muscle head groaned in annoyance and then turned to look at Jellal as they continued walking, "So, what are you going to do about Erza?"

Jellal closed his eyes, "Nothing. Why do you always insist that I do something?"

"Huh? Well…"

"Yo!"

The two turned around slightly and saw Ichigo in his human body with Yoruichi joining them, "What do you two want?" Laxus asked.

"I have some news about Madara." Ichigo stated.

Laxus cocked an eyebrow, "News?"

The human soul reaper nodded, "Earlier today, Kurama and I fought a clone of his. It turns out that Madara plans to take control of him when the time's right."

Jellal tilted his head slightly, "Take control? Why exactly would he…"

"He wants to use him to fight against Naruto."

Laxus clenched his fists and groaned loudly, "Gah! Naruto this. Naruto that. What is it about that punk? I'm getting tired of hearing about him!"

Ichigo saw that the muscle head looked like he was ready to grab a civilian thinking it's Naruto and snap him in half, "What's wrong jug head? Do you not like the mentioning of people who are stronger than you?"

Laxus glared at Yoruichi and saw a smirk on her face, "You." He pointed at her in frustration, "You better watch what you say before I break you into pieces."

"Would you stop already, Laxus?" Jellal placed a hand on his shoulder and then looked back at the orange haired teen, "So Madara plans to use Kurama against Naruto, why?"

"It seems that those two are in the way of Madara's plan. So he's trying to eliminate two birds with one stone."

Jellal took a step forward, "So you're saying if those two fight each other, they'll wind up killing one another?"

Ichigo nodded, "But once those two are out of his way, he plans to hop…" He looked around and saw people were still close to them and lowered his voice a bit, "…dimensions to destroy every single one."

"What?!" Laxus immediately shouted.

"Where are Kurama and Naruto right now?" Jellal asked.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "That's the thing. After Kurama and I defeated the clone, Naruto showed up a little late. Then he said something about asking Obito to join us."

Jellal shook his head, "Hold up. Ask Obito to join us?"

The human soul reaper mentally cursed at himself, "Oh. Sorry. Apparently Obito told Naruto about the plan Madara was up to this morning. So after all that, we know that Madara's going to kill Obito for spoiling his plan. But anyway, Kurama left to be on his own. He said not to go after him."

"Then where's Naruto?" Jellal asked.

"He should be at his hotel room."

"That's good. Then what should we do about Kurama?"

Yoruichi sighed and decided to take over, "Since Kurama and Naruto are connected to each other's power, and they'll both feel it when one of them uses the smallest amount of energy."

"Oh. So if anything then Naruto would track him down?"

Ichigo and Yoruichi nodded, "Then what are we going to do about Madara?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing right now. The best thing we can do right now is just sit and wait for a while." Yoruichi answered.

Laxus groaned, "Can't we take that Madara guy out without Naruto and Kurama? We can all take him out together without those two."

Ichigo shook his head, "I hate saying this myself, but we can't. Even with my hollow mask, I could barely do anything against him."

"That's because you're weak." Both Yoruichi and Jellal sighed at Laxus's remark.

"What was that muscle head?!" Ichigo shouted and got in his face.

"It's because you're weak!"

"You want to go dimwit?!"

A tick mark struck Laxus forehead, "Dimwit?! I'll fucking crush you!"

"_Great." _Both Yoruichi and Jellal thought.

* * *

Naruto remained in the same position and kept staring up at the ceiling. He had his hands folded back with them intertwined. His head was resting against them and continued to stare up at the ceiling. Although his gaze would be stolen at times to look at the fan slowly spinning. That's what he was looking at right now. Around and around the fan blades would go, along with the blonde's eyes following them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes upon exhaling, "Don't do anything stupid Kurama."

* * *

"Hehe." Issei giggled at the sight of girls walking around in short skirts and small shirts with a cut that had their bust more viewable. He and two blondes were walking down some park that had several lights lit up.

A sigh escaped Edward, "You're a pervert Issei."

The demon boy turned to the blonde, "What? You can't tell me that you think about girls in their underwear. Or better yet…" Issei giggled at what he was about to say, "With nothing on at all." Just before Issei could continue, he received a punch to the head, "Hey!" He turned his attention to the other blonde that was with them.

"You're sick! And have you forgotten that I'm here?"

"So? I talk like this a lot, even around girls. I'm proud that I can talk freely about the amazing art of…" Issei then turned to his mind to see a nude image of Rias that caused him to smile largely with his eyes closed in a joyful way, "a woman's body!"

Again, Issei received another punch to the head, "Shut up pervert!"

"Winry."

The blonde turned to the alchemist, "Yes Edward?" She asked in an ever so sweet tone.

That caught onto Issei, which made him groan, "Hey! Why do you act so much calmer to…" Issei was cut off by receiving a third punch to the head.

"Because he's not a pervert like you!" She yelled and watched the demon student rub his head before she turned her attention back to Edward, "Now, what were you about to say Edward?"

Edward looked at Winry and took a better look at her. She was wearing a short skirt as well and a spaghetti strap shirt that seems short for her if her waist was exposed. Not only that, but Edward was fixated on her cleavage. Winry went wide-eyed and saw him staring at her chest. The alchemist shook his head and looked up at her when he heard growling. He jumped back a bit and waved his hands in front of him in defense, "W-Wait Winry! It wasn't what it looked like!"

"You pervert!" Edward panicked and ran with Winry chasing after him.

Issei stood there and giggled in a proudly way, "I have a new best friend!" He cheered.

* * *

The blades kept on spinning with Naruto's eyes… still chasing one of them. He didn't want to go out and neither did he want to get up. His eyes got tired of following the fan blades and winded up closing again. All that was going through his mind was what happened earlier today and wondered if Kurama would be okay. Wait, what was he thinking, of course Kurama would be fine. The blonde took a deep breath and had to quickly exhale whatever he had inhaled when he felt weight pressing down on him. His eyes shot opened and saw Xenovia sitting on his lap only wearing a dark green bra with matching panties. Immediately after seeing her, a blush flushed upon his face, "Xe-Xeno…"

He was silenced after she had put her finger against his lips, "You don't need to say anything." She reached around to her back and unhooked her bra to allow her breast to bounce out. Her instincts were having her act fast as she quickly unbuttoned his jeans.

"Xenovia!" He nearly shouted. The bluenette ignored him and yanked his jeans right off to see his orange boxers. She grabbed the hem of them and when she did, she saw the front part of his boxers extending, "Xenovia damn it! Stop!"

The bluenette looked at him, not letting go of her grip, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her with a dumbfounded look, "Wh-What's wrong? Just what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm going to learn the ways of sex with you."

The blonde's eyes began twitching and the blush on his cheeks began filling up his entire face, "W-What?"

Xenovia lowered her head towards his, which caused him to try and sink his head into the mattress, "I want to experience how sex is with you."

"Why do all you girls come to me naked?!" He felt like shouting that out loud since seeing how this was the third time now.

"All? So others have approached you in the nude?"

"Yes." Naruto saw a deadpan look on her face.

"Did they try to have sex with you?"

Naruto panicked and had to think what would be her move on whatever answer he gave her. He began to sweat not knowing which one to go with. Either he could tell her yes to where she'd might feel down and not be there for him as much. Or lie to where everything will continue going the way it has been for her. Those are what he was assuming to say. Since meeting everyone, he's been honest to everyone. So, he went with the obvious one, "Yes."

Xenovia just stared at him with no expression on her face. Naruto began to regret telling her, actually, regretted blurting out why the girls would come to him in the nude. The bluenette's glance turned to the side and frowned sadly a bit, "I see." The blonde cursed at himself mentally seeing how her mood seemingly went to a hurtful expression. Before he could say anything, he felt a cool breeze strike his manhood. His eyes were widened seeing that Xenovia held his boxers in front of him. Naruto's entire face began to twitch, "I heard that when people act like you are right now, still means they're a virgin. So you're still a virgin." The former human tossed his boxers off the bed and lowered herself down on him to where her face was just a mere inch from his, "We'll experience what sex is like together."

"_Why does this keep happening to me? Do I have some sort of spell on me that's attracting all the girls?" _Naruto thought.

In just a split second after his thought, he felt Xenovia's lips planted on his. Naruto's eyes widened and just had a bolt of lightning strike his mind. He mumbled causing Xenovia to stop the kiss, "Hang on. Just how on earth did you get in…"

The bluenette pulled a card that was attached to her panties and held it in front of his face, "I got another key."

Naruto was speechless now. Did he just find his stalker? Now he could see how Sasuke felt when the girls would always chase after him back in their academy days. Shaking his head to clear his thought, he saw Xenovia tossing her panties off the bed. Wait, when did she even remove them? The blonde was sweating, "Xenovia we can't…"

Again, the bluenette silenced him by placing her finger against his lips. She straddled his waist with her womanhood a bit passed his, "It's okay. The door is locked and there is no other spare key."

The blonde shook his head, "No. Xenovia, we can't do this." Naruto thanked god that Kurama was no longer in him for reasons like this. If he was still inside him, Kurama would for sure be scolding him and tell him to quit being a pussy about it and be a man.

A sigh escaped the former priest's mouth, "You sure are in denial right now."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Xenovia tilted her head a bit still having her face an inch from his. Her eyes were locked onto his, "You keep saying that we can't do this because you don't want to. You panic because you're afraid you don't know how to perform during sex. Over and all, you want sex, but you deny it since you're scared of how to handle it."

Silence roamed over the two. They both had their eyes locked on one another's. Neither one of them were moving the slightest of bit. Hell, it looked like they were frozen solid. That silence was ruptured by an intense make out. Xenovia was instantly flipped to where she was below him, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist to where she could pull him in closer. The two invaded each other's mouths with their tongues to where they began to have a battle of dominance. Xenovia closed her eyes as she moaned into the heated kiss and realized that his tongue was retreating. She opened her eyes after feeling the absence of his lips and felt him kissing her neck. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back so he could have better access. She planted her hands on the bed and gripped the covers. A small moan escaped her when she felt his kisses trailing down. Naruto stopped just above her breast and decided to go back up to kiss her lips instead. This caused Xenovia to wonder why he came back for her, but she didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and started kissing him back. This time, Xenovia made them flip to where she was on top of him again. She positioned herself more forward to where her breasts were above the blonde's face.

Naruto took her nipple into his mouth and massaged the other one with his hand. Xenovia leaned her head down with her eyes closed, "So it seems Xenovia's going to claim Naruto's innocence."

The eyes of both the blonde and the bluenette widened after hearing that voice, "Ara. Ara. That you're right buchou."

Naruto's heart stopped beating for a couple seconds hearing that other voice. Xenovia leaned up to where she was sitting on the blonde's stomach. She quickly glanced to the side and saw none other than Rias with Akeno, "You know Xenovia, if anyone's going to take Naruto's virginity; it's going to be me."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes, "I believe Naruto wants me to be his first."

"Fu Fu Fu. I don't care if I'm first or not. I just want him." Akeno glared daggers at the blonde, which caused him to sweat.

Rias glared at her knight, "What makes you think that? Besides…" A light covered Rias to where only her frame could be seen. The light vanished to reveal her completely naked. Naruto went bug eyed and felt a rush coming to his nose, "I believe he likes my body more."

Xenovia ignored her king and turned back to Naruto, "Let's pretend they're not there and continue."

The red head jumped a bit from hearing that, while Naruto was trembling, "Wha… you want to have sex in front of them?" He asked.

Rias refused to be ignored and lose against her knight. Xenovia and Naruto felt the bed moving. Xenovia ignored it since she knew why it was, while Naruto looked to see Rias next to the bluenette, "R-Rias!"

Xenovia was forced to scoot aside a bit after feeling the aura Rias was letting off. The red head smiled seeing how Xenovia was backing down for now. Rias looked down at the blonde and brushed her long hair back to best she could so it wouldn't be in her way. Naruto saw her eyes were halfway open and that she was giving him a seductive look, "Good evening, Naruto."

A trickle of blood escaped his nose. The thought of having three girls for his first would be more difficult for him. Although, this would surly make Jiraiya extremely proud. To see his student have sex for the first time with three girls would truly amaze him. A bright light drew Naruto's attention as he looked to see it fade and saw a naked Akeno now. Naruto was gawking at her, but saw her take a seat next to the table near the window. He could've sworn he had just seen the perfect body that he's ever seen. Akeno had a slightly larger bust compared to Rias. She had more of an hourly figure than Rias as well. He was so fixated on her more than Rias and Xenovia. Akeno noticed and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Naruto." The blonde shook his head and looked back up at Rias, "You can enjoy your time with my queen… after we have our time."

Was he really about to go through with this? Xenovia pretty much exposed him of what he was really thinking. Then he was always afraid of not knowing of how he would do. He drew back to remembering what Rias had told him the other day, _"I'm sure it'll be fine since we're all virgins here."  
_

"And time with me." Naruto looked over at Xenovia. If he went through with this, would he even have enough stamina to make it to Akeno? He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Rias's queen. Sure she had a better body, but it was like getting to her was his ultimate goal. Don't get him wrong though, Rias and Xenovia both had amazing bodies too. Surly he would go for more than one go with them, if he has the stamina to carry through. But wait a second; this is Naruto Uzumaki we're talking about. The boy that never gives up on anything. The boy that claims to have no limits. He quickly flipped each other over to where he was atop of Rias. The red head quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. Xenovia had no choice but to get off the bed. The angered bluenette now leaned against the wall and was forced to watch. She was pissed because she was going to be his first, but that was ruined when Rias and Akeno showed up. Now Rias was going to claim his virginity and also lose hers in the process. The red head only wanted two things from this; she wanted him in a heated kiss and to just fuck her. She didn't want any of the other courses of actions, until next time that is. After they go through their first time, surly next time they'll last longer than they will of what's to come now. Right now she just wanted to experience her first and wait until next time to enjoy sex to its fullest.

"N-Naruto." She moaned into the kiss.

The blonde broke the kiss, "Yes?"

Rias had her mouth open partly and stared up at him with a mix of innocent and seductiveness look, "Fuck me."

Naruto remembered to what his teacher had told him about the ways of sex. Mainly there would be other things to do, but she just wanted him to fuck her already, "Now?"

Rias nodded, "Next time, we'll enjoy it to the fullest."

The blonde complied with her. Rias reached down to grab his dick and lined him up with her vagina. Naruto slightly thrusted forward to where his cock made contact with her entrance. The red head's hand retreated back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her blue-greenish eyes met his oceanic blue. Once Naruto saw her nod, he shoved his dick deep into her until he met her barrier. He lied there seeing how her eyes squinted. The look on her face seemed to be of agony to him, but once she found it bearable to open her eyes, she smiled slightly. Blood leaked from the sides of her womanhood. She pulled his head down to engage in another heated kiss and said in between small breaks, "You can move now."

Naruto pulled back and shoved his cock as deep as he could go. Rias broke free from the kiss, "Ah. Ah. Ah ah." She moaned after feeling his dick hit the deepest part of her pussy. The pleasurable feeling of having his cock stretch her insides was amazing to her. Apart from the pain she had to bear with earlier, this was making it a lot more enjoyable. His speed began to pick up as he continued to thrust into her every time he pulled out a bit. Rias wrapped her legs around his waist to have him go deeper and to make this more pleasurable.

Akeno bit down on her lower lip ever since Naruto started fucking her buchou. Her legs were opened to where she would rub her fingers against her own pussy picturing that he'd be fucking her right now. She watched as Rias wanted to try a different position since they were switched now. Naruto was now lying on his back while Rias sat on his lap with his dick still inside her and began to bounce on him. The blonde reached up to fondle her breasts. He leaned up and decided to take one of her nipples into his mouth. The red head continued bouncing on his dick and would moan every time she came down on him.

"Ahh. Ah. Ah. Ahh." She continued to moan. Naruto pulled away from her breast and decided to wrap his arms around her waist. Rias felt his cock twitch inside her and also felt her inner walls tighten around his cock.

"R-Rias…" He moaned.

The red head didn't stop and wouldn't allow him to pull out of her. With one last bounce, Naruto shot a stream of his fluids in her and felt her juices pouring down on him. The two of them froze a bit with their eyes closed still unloading their fluids. Rias's juices came leaking out of her walls and flow down onto his waist. They both opened their eyes partly and began panting. For only going through the main course, Rias had only one word to describe it, "Amazing." She said.

Rias felt his dick softening inside her and decided to get off his lap. She got off the bed decided to lean against the wall. Naruto lied back down and began breathing a bit heavily. He felt the bed move. Using his elbows to lean himself up a bit, he saw Xenovia staring at his dick, "It would seem you're soft now. Let's see what I can do." The bluenette grabbed his dick and slowly began pumping him. Xenovia then spit a little saliva onto his cock and continued to pump him. The touch of her saliva awakened his dick as it slowly began to harden. Xenovia saw that his dick was good enough for her next move. She removed her hand and descended her head down to take his cock into her mouth. Naruto's dick instantly twitched at the warm moist feeling it received. Then his dick hardened quicker after feeling Xenovia's tongue wrap around him, _"Damn. How does she know to do this?"_

Xenovia's eyes looked up to see Naruto still looking at her. Her eyes slightly widened feeling his cock hit her throat. She came up to release his cock and made a 'pop' sound. She crawled fully atop of him and flipped each other over. Once she was on her back, Naruto was sitting up watching her play with her own breasts. He scooted closer up to her after seeing where she was getting at. The blonde grabbed his cock and guided it in between her breasts. Xenovia kept her hands on her girls and remained looking up at the blonde. Naruto continued to thrust his dick in between her large mounds. The blonde picked up the pace and thrusted faster. Xenovia leaned her head up a bit so she could see the tip of his cock come out from her breast. Every time she saw it, she would lick the tip. Naruto was actually glad he went on with this. He couldn't really describe it fully of how he was feeling, but there was one word that he thought of, and that was heaven. He felt his cock twitch and decided to stop his current action. Xenovia turned to where she was lying on her side. She lifted up her leg once she saw Naruto lying behind her. He grabbed her leg that she held up to help her and positioned his cock right in front of her vagina. We all know that Xenovia wouldn't be doing this if she was still with the church.

Akeno continued to please herself to Naruto in action. She watched as he penetrated Xenovia's womanhood. She could feel herself already about to cum to just watching, _"Your 'main' prize awaits you, Na-ru-to." _

Blood leaked from the sides of Xenovia's womanhood. Unlike Rias, Xenovia didn't 'show' the pain. Naruto just sat there and waited a few seconds before thrusting into her. The bluenette closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. Naruto didn't waste any time and quickened his pace. Xenovia's mouth opened a bit, "G-Go… faster." She moaned.

Naruto comprehended with what she said and went as fast as he could. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of flesh smacking flesh and Xenovia's moaning. The bluenette turned her head and pulled his head to her. The two engaged in a kiss, while Xenovia moaned into it every time he pounded into her. After a couple minutes of thrusting into the former church member, Naruto felt his cock twitch inside her and immediately felt her inner walls clamping onto his dick. One last thrust did them both in. His fluid shot out into her womb, as hers came pouring down on him; some of it leaking out onto the covers. Xenovia panted and felt the blonde's dick leaving her. She rolled over to where she had him lying on his back and was atop of him. Before the bluenette could claim his lips, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned her head so she could see from the corner of her eyes and saw Akeno standing there, "Ara. Ara. Xenovia, I believe it's my turn."

The bluenette knew Rias's queen was right. She crawled off to the side and lie on the other side of the bed. Akeno smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand, which caused him to look up at her, "I have something else in mind for us." She seductively said and lightly tugged him to give him the signal of getting off the bed. Naruto quickly caught on and got off the bed. Akeno smiled and led him to the bathroom. Rias and Xenovia looked at one another and blinked a couple times. Akeno winded up leading him to the shower and walked in with him right behind. She turned the shower on and closed the shower door. She turned to look back at the blonde and saw him just examining her body. Her smile grew slightly, "Is my body that attracting to you," She lightly pushed him against the wall and placed her hands on his chest, "Na-ru-to?"

The cold water poured down on them, which started to get warmer. Naruto placed his hands on her hips and smoothly rubbed them, "You're… just amazing."

Akeno's smile widened and closed her eyes; as she tilted her head slightly, "Why thank you. But," She opened her eyes and got right up to his face, "This will be the final act and this will surly tire you out." She stated and licked his cheek.

Naruto trembled a bit after hearing that. He already went through Rias and Xenovia earlier. There was no telling how long he would last in this one. Akeno seemed to be the more 'wilder' one out of the three. The raven haired hybrid knelt down so she was staring at his limp penis, "This won't do." She grabbed his dick and began jerking him off. The blonde leaned his head back against the wall. His dick twitched at the feeling of her tongue licking the tip of it. She continued this until she saw the slightest bit of him waking up. When she realized him hardening just a bit, she took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head. Her tongue began to wrap around his cock and could feel it hardening more. Naruto placed his hands on her head and moaned quietly every time she would take his cock as far as it could go. After some more of Akeno's treatment, she felt his cock stiffened at its fullest. She smiled and began deep-throating him. He felt his dick hit the back of her throat and couldn't believe she could pull this off. He lightly moaned when he felt her starting to lightly suck on him. The feeling of her suctioning him was completely oblivious to him. That's when she started removing him from her mouth and stopped to where she had only his tip in still. She grabbed his shaft with her hand and began jerking him while sucking on his tip.

"How are you… so good at this?" He asked.

Akeno didn't answer and only smiled as she continued her action. She felt his dick twitch in her hand and was soon being filled with his cum. She would swallow it on time to allow more to fill her up. But his release didn't last long since he already went through two other girls. Naruto felt his legs weaken. The raven haired girl let go of his shaft and watched him slide down the wall until he was now sitting down. She giggled lightly at the expression on his face that showed he was about worn out, "I hope you're not getting close to being done yet." She said.

Naruto was taking deep breaths and wiped the expression on his face so he could look at her without making her disappointed, "I… think I can go… a couple more times." He said.

The two of them looked at the blonde's dick and were both shocked to see that he was slightly hardened still. Akeno smiled and got back up to her feet. Naruto scooted aside a bit and saw her lean against the wall. He watched as she spread her legs a bit and placed her fingers on her vagina, "You can rest a bit and please me this time." She seductively said.

He didn't even wait to register what she was saying and immediately got up on his knees in front of her. Akeno placed her hands on his head and brought his face right to her womanhood. The blonde wrapped his hands around her thighs and began licking her entrance. He then started to kiss her vagina and would lightly suck on her flesh. This time, Akeno leaned her head back and lightly moaned. Naruto closed his eyes and stuck his tongue into her. His action only caused Akeno to moan even more. What really got her more aroused was when she felt his tongue squirming around inside her. Her moans were more womanly sounding compared to Rias. The louder she moaned, the more it made the blonde's dick aroused. Again, her moans got louder when he started to nibble lightly on her flesh. Shortly after, her juices shot out and onto his face a bit. He removed himself from her so her juices could pour out onto the shower floor.

Akeno panted and had a ravishing look on her face. She sat on her knees and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. They both invaded each other's mouths with their tongue and swirled around one another's. The two broke the kiss to reveal a trail of saliva connected to each other's mouths. That trail was washed right off by the warm water still pouring down on them. They both got up to their feet and much to Akeno's awareness, she was forced to turn and pinned to the wall. Naruto had shocked her by him starting to take action, "Ara. Ara. Naruto, are you finally starting to fall to your predatory self?"

The blonde chuckled and grabbed her rear, "I can't help it. You're very… exquisite." He moved forward to where his hardened dick was poking her soaked pussy. Akeno had her arms out resting against the wall and had her head turned to where she could look from the corner of her eyes. The blonde rammed his cock all the way in and broke through her hymen in one go. Akeno moaned loudly from the force. Blood trickled out from her vagina, which gave Naruto the signal. He pulled out slightly and pounded harder into her. He figured he'd be a bit rougher than he was with Rias and Xenovia with her since Akeno seemed to be the one to like things at a higher level. His prediction was right from the loud moaning coming from her.

"Y-Yes! You must know… me quite well… to be this rough with me." She moaned. Every time he thrusted into her, her large breasts would smack against the wall. Naruto then decided to hug his arms around her waist and rub her soft skin. He didn't know what it was, but he loved the feeling of her skin. His hands softly made their way up to her breast and groped them. As he continued to roughly ram his cock deep into her with every thrust, he began to massage her breasts.

Outside the bathroom, Rias and Xenovia were standing by the doorway. They could hear Akeno's loud moaning and both had a blush on their face, "If he has Akeno moaning like that, then that means he knows what we'd like…" Rias stated.

"His first time, I mean… our first time seems to give him a better idea for next time." The former church member said.

Back with the other two. Once Akeno felt him pull his cock out, she took this advantage and turned around. She jumped a bit to quickly wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto walked up to where her back was against the wall and had his arms wrapped her mid-section. His dick was already deep in her from when she clings to him. The two engaged in another heated kiss, while Naruto continued to thrust up into her. With this position, he wouldn't be able to pull out much, which would only please them both even more. Akeno felt his cock twitch. She was glad he was about to cum since she was also about to cum as well. Naruto gave her one last thrust and immediately shot his semen into her womb while her juices came pouring down on him. He managed to release a shockwave of his aura in the process. That had about done it for the blonde. His legs trembled and knelt down to sit on his knees with Akeno still clinging to him. The two of them panted. Akeno was enjoying this and wanted to keep going. But, when she looked at him to see that his eyes were closed, she was sad a bit to see that he had probably hit his limit. She couldn't blame him though. He had lost his virginity and fucked three girls in one go. A smile formed on her face as she unraveled herself from him and got up to turn the shower off.

She saw the blonde getting up to his feet, "You were quite good Naruto. Your first time for sex and had all three of us. I'm impressed."

Naruto placed his hand against the shower wall to help keep his balance, "Hey. It was your first time too."

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled, "Yeah. But I would've loved to keep going."

The blonde chuckled, "Maybe…" He went to her ear and whispered something to her.

The raven haired girl's eyes widened, as Naruto backed away with a smile on her face. Akeno looked at him in shock, but smiled shortly after, "Oh. That would be quite a start."

Naruto opened the shower door and reached for a towel. He began to dry himself off and handed it to Akeno so she could dry herself off as well. They walked out of the shower and headed for the door. The two felt some source of energy extremely close by. Akeno's eyes widened knowing just who that energy belonged to. She handed the towel to the blonde, "Cover yourself." She said in a serious tone.

The blonde nodded and wrapped the towel around his lower body. Both of them walked out of the bathroom and saw two people had invaded their room. Naruto saw that one of them was a man in his younger twenties. He has shoulder length crimson hair and blue-greenish eyes. The man had on black pants, a brown vest with a black suit over it, and under that vest was a white buttoned shirt with a green tie. The other one was a woman wearing a blue and green French maid outfit. She has silver hair that flowed down to her back and silver colored eyes. Rias and Xenovia were both on the bed using the sheets to cover themselves up from them, "Brother! What are you doing here?!" Rias shouted.

"Brother?" Naruto questioned.

The two invaders turned to the blonde's voice. Rias's brother closed his eyes and chuckled, "So you're the one that took my sister's virginity."

Naruto blushed angrily, "What? How would you know? And who the hell are?!"

The man placed a hand against his own chest, "I am Sirzechs Lucifer." He began walking slowly to the blonde, while Akeno decided to stay by Naruto's side, "We're going to have a nice chat."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay, been a while for an update. Usually I update every weekend, but I'm just being overwhelmed with work. This has got to be one of the longest lemon scenes I have ever written compared to my other stories. I apologize since I see myself not being very well with writing lemon scenes. But I tried my best. Anyway, I plan to have this story come to an ending of Naruto making a choice of who to go home with. With whoever he decides, whether it'd be the Highschool DxD, Fairy tail, or whatever else universe, that'll lead to a single cross-over instead of being a massive one. Meaning there'll be a second part to this without everyone being drawn into one. Since they're all in Ikebukuro right now, Kuoh's Academy (DxD verse) is in the same zone as Durarara. Not in Ikebukuro though, but they're about a few hours from it if traveling in a car. But of course, they have their teleportation spells which would take no longer than a couple of minutes or so. Anyway, that about covers Sirzechs appearance. If you're all wondering, apparently there's a Kuoh Academy in Machida, Japan. Which is Southwest of Ikebukuro. So, I'll just be using that as their location. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
